翻译Black Complication 布莱克风波
by Sevora
Summary: LM/HP 当Sirius被判清白，他的遗愿指定Harry为他的继承人，然而Fudge在Sirius的遗愿中找到一条即便是Sirius本人也并不知晓其存在的条款。如果Harry Potter将要成为Black家族长，他必须要与一个Black结婚。不幸的是，选择只有Bellatrix和Draco。但Harry在第六年Lucius成为间谍时，早已与其秘密结婚！为了使一切看起来都处在自己的掌控下，Fudge到底要做到何种地步？并且，这其中仍旧保有一个秘密，始终未曾为人知晓。这会对情势有何影响？架空，男男生子。
1. Chapter 1 序曲

**Black Complication ****布莱克风波**

By Aisling

Wuya城（Sevora） 译

**授权：**

Hello,

Thank you very much for reviewing.

Of course you may translate this fiction, i honestly dont mind. Its always very flattering to know people want to read a story even if they dont understand it completely. By all means, please do.

Although, because im strange like this, i would like you to send me a copy of the translated version - or if you have an FFnet account, i would like you to post a copy there just because i always do with my translations lol :)

Looking forward to hearing from you,

Aisling

**配对：**LM/HP

**声明：** Unfortunately, I can safely say that none of the Harry Potter franchise belongs to my person, as much as I regret that fact. I would dearly have loved to have came up with the idea of at the very least the Malfoys, but they too belong to Ms. Rowling.

**简介：**[LM/HP]当Sirius被判清白，他的遗愿指定Harry为他的继承人，然而Fudge在Sirius的遗愿中找到一条即便是Sirius本人也并不知晓其存在的条款。如果Harry Potter将要成为Black家族长，他必须要与一个Black结婚。不幸的是，选择只有Bellatrix和Draco。但Harry在第六年Lucius成为间谍时，早已与其秘密结婚！为了使一切看起来都处在自己的掌控下，Fudge到底要做到何种地步？并且，这其中仍旧保有一个秘密，始终未曾为人知晓。这会对情势有何影响？架空，男男生子。

**警告：**斜线向（耽美）。LM/HP既成关系。架空。无第六部。男男生子。Dub-consent.微DM/HP。无魂器。

**等级：**R/NC-17。斜线向（耽美）！！

**译者言：**如果你发现里面含有Kuso成分，请不要怀疑，这是译者RP的爆发……当然，如有翻译错误还请各位大人指正。

**Chapter 1 ****序曲**

当你身边的人们逝去时，人们都知道你应当在你心中及记忆之间应为他们保留一席之地，并在这之后继续前进。但在你真正体验过那死亡之前，将其付诸于实践总是非常困难的。当身边的人们消逝，你会感到悲痛欲绝，天旋地转。他们死去时，你会感觉自己无法再度前行，仿佛真正死去的人是你，仿佛是你自身的生命终结而非他们的。而在Sirius死后，Harry Potter全部所能做的就是不随他而去。

两月前的六月，Sirius在神秘事务司倒进了帷幕。那时候的Harry不得不被人束缚着，好防止他紧随着那死者的步伐跳入帷幕。Sirius是Harry的教父，以及他所剩下的唯一亲人。

并不包括Dursley一家。

Dursley们太过于'正常'，以至于他们不想与Harry有任何的牵扯，而事实是，他们在那个只是一再惹恼他们的狗屎面前别无选择，并且那确保了他们有使Harry的生活悲惨不已。他能对自己承认，他恨有关Dursley家的一切事务。他们是多么正常的，而他们又是多么的痛恨他的不正常，他们是怎样威胁他，他们又是怎样恶劣地谈论着他的父母，以及他们是怎样嘲笑着他的那些有关Sirius和Cedric死亡的噩梦的诸如此类的一切。

他们痛恨Harry，并且Harry同样的痛恨着他们。Harry能够明白他们恨他的原因——他们惧怕他以及他的魔法——但Harry不明白的是他们怎能够为了一些他甚至不了解的事情而惩罚一个无辜的孩子。自从Harry的父母在他15月大时死去，Harry便一直与他母亲的姐姐及其丈夫与儿子住在一起。由于Harry的双亲都是巫师，当他情感失控时他会放出些意外的魔法。并且在他仍是孩童时，他便总是缺乏情感上的关注，他们往往更倾向于暴躁狂怒。而每当此时，Harry总是不能明白事情为何会如此，他只知道一切都是他的错。至少，那是Dursley们经常告诉他的。

他的错。

一切都是他的错。

他的异想是他的错。他父母的死是他的错，因为那个该死的预言。Cedric的死是他的错。Sirius的死也是他的错。而最后的这一个，却让他感到仿佛是有人凿进了他的胸膛，攥出了他的心脏。是他杀死了Sirius，那唯一一个能够记得爱他的人，而Harry杀死了他。Sirius试图拯救他并因此而死。他本能被释放，重获清白。如果Harry在第三年没有干涉的话，Sirius和Remus便早就能把那向Voldemort出卖他父母的叛徒杀死，而他们也早就能凭借尸体来证明Sirius是被诬陷的了。但Harry阻止了他，因此Sirius仍然有罪。

Sirius一生中只想要两样东西。一件是保护Harry，而他也已因此而死。另一件便是恢复清白，而他死了，为了Harry，在它可能发生之前。

而这一切都是Harry的错误。

在返回Dursley家两周后，他的校长写信告知他的家庭Sirius Black的死亡，并请求他们给Harry以哀悼的时间。这信却起了反效。多年来，Harry一直以他那在逃通缉犯的教父的威胁来阻止Dursley一家过分的苛待他。而现在，Harry再也没有什么能够制住他们的了。

Vernon姨父在读完刚落入他早餐正中的信件后发出了一声大吼。Petunia Dursley因他的外甥再次将怪胎带入这个正常的家中而怒视着他，但却继续着他的早餐。Dudley，Harry的表哥，甚至连片刻也没停止过向他的嘴里铲投食物。叉子仍旧动着，他伸出剩下的那只手击打着Harry的头，"怪物。"他喃喃着将食物喷在Harry的脸上。

Vernon的双手唰地伸出攥住Harry上衫的领子，并将他拽离了餐桌好让他们面对面。"你撒谎，忘恩负义的杂种！"他咆哮着向后挥起了拳头，一下打在了Harry的鼻子上。"你怎么敢不告诉我们Black早就死了！"Petunia的嘴巴不觉得张大，她看向Harry，双眼中闪过了一丝悲伤，之后便再次地充满了憎恶。Dudley为那个名字尖叫了起来，叉子因害怕而掉落。"你认为自己能够逍遥法外吗，小子？对我们撒谎？狗杂种，在我们为你做的一切之后，你居然想要算计我们！"

他松开了Harry，而后者从桌边跌落，并且重重地摔在了地板上。他倒在那里粗喘着，明白自己在被开掉前最好不要试图起身。"好吧，我要通知你，小子。你将不会再从我们这里得到任何食物，你将会返回你的碗橱。我才不管你住不住的下！"他在Harry抬头张嘴反抗前咆哮道。"一星期小子，只是一星期的惩罚。之后你就去找你的那些怪胎朋友，然后呆在那儿。你·永·远·别·想·再·回·来·了！"他怒吼着每一个字，站起身迈向Harry。

Vernon揪着他的后颈，将他拽向楼梯下的碗橱，Harry在Dursley家的第一个房间。Vernon猛地拉开门，将Harry扔了进了那个小小的碗橱。门砰地关上并被锁了起来，而Harry只是蜷缩着，不停的想着Sirius。

那完完全全都是他的错。

他在那一天中较好的部分里坐着，只是想着Sirius的事情，并希望那个男人明白Harry对造成他的死亡的悲伤。他坐在那里一定是有一个半小时了，而他听见了汽车发动机的声音。他为想到Vernon已经去工作了而允许一抹微弱的笑容掠过他的脸颊。一整个房子里没有Vernon的工作日。他是多么的痛恨着萨里女贞路四号的周末。

Harry专心地听着Dudley来回在楼梯上窜跑的跺脚声，Dudley在Harry呆着的地方上面用力地跳了跳。现在他又回到了碗橱，Harry毫不怀疑Dudley会重拾他们十岁时的老技术。跺，跺，跳——Harry叹气。他所熟知的那些噪音又回来了。灰尘如雨点般自他的头顶上落下，他闭起眼睛和嘴巴。蜘蛛网也在他之上摇曳鼓动着落下。叹息着，他将落在他鼻子上的三只蜘蛛拿走，轻轻地躺在对面的搁板上。

Dudley再一次自楼梯上跺了下来并打开了前门。"我走了妈！去和Piers喝茶！"他高声尖叫着，用力地关上了身后的门。Harry哼了一声。Dudley从不像Harry曾经的那样去喝茶。Dudley只是编造像这样的借口好让Petunia姨妈不再过问他到底去了哪。他或许会在公园里和他的那些同伙殴打小孩，又或许会因不停的袭击店主进行偷窃而被赶走，要不然就是在小学旁抽烟喝酒。但他绝不会去喝什么茶！

碗橱的门随着一阵刺耳的拍击打开了。"小子，给我过来！"Petunia姨妈用她那尖锐的嗓音大叫着。长长的脸，长长的脖子，还有硕大的嘴巴，在Harry看来她更像是一匹马。但他觉得这要比长得像她那海象一般的丈夫要好多了。

"是的Petunia姨妈？"Harry静静地问着，从那楼梯下的碗橱中爬了出来。

她对他冷笑。"去给我清洁厨房刷洗盘子，把东西拿出来解冻为晚餐做准备，然后去清洗客厅的地毯。完成这些后你可以去给花园除草。"她转动着她的眼睛看着他瘦弱无力的体形，叹了口气。"如果你一整天都表现良好，你能在Vernon和Dudley回家前得到一块三明治。当然，如果是在他们回家前完成这些家务的话。"她又一次的对他冷笑，抬高她的鼻子自上而下地看着他，随后便转身大步离去了。

在她返来前恼怒地看了她一眼，Harry将自己拽向厨房开始清洁。在Dumbledore的猫头鹰抵达前他甚至还没有机会吃完自己的早餐，于是他便在把过期食物划拉进箱子里时看准时机，取出几片腊肉荷包蛋塞进嘴中。Dumbledore必须来带走他！这一切会发生都是Dumbledore的错误。尽管他喜欢那老人，但校长需要学会不要介入他人的私事里去。

他尽快地处理好厨房，然后开始清洁客厅。他先出去找那放在仓库里的桶。他将热水及地毯清洁剂到了进去，然后抓起他姨妈仅用来清洁地毯与窗户的躺在一边的专用拖把。

当他清洁的时候，Petunia走进客厅并坐在了一个长椅沙发上，她的脚挡在Harry的路上。她喃喃自语着打开了电视，不停的转台直到她找到值得一看的东西。

当他伸着耳朵去听时Harry几乎停止了工作。"该死的臭小子。"她嘶嘶作声令Harry稍稍有些畏缩。"真不能相信我们必须要抚养他。就因为我那完美的妹妹和那个怪物波特的自我爆炸。那个怪物危险又不是我的错！我告诉过她不要把自己卷进那些家伙里去，但没有！她没有听进去。甚至跟我没有亲缘关系，而我却不得不该死的去忍受他。"

没有亲缘关系？Harry咆哮。就是那样！他受够了！他明白了她恨着自己，但却否认着那个他们都被拴在一起的残酷的事实。

"闭嘴！"他大叫，扔下拖把。Petunia尖叫，这才意识到她的外甥也在这房间里。"我知道你恨我，我同样对你们也没什么好感，但这太不必了。会魔法又不是我的错。我并未要求成为一名巫师，我明白你不喜欢巫师世界，但你却完全否认我是你的亲人？"

"你不是！"她咆哮道，然后双眼睁大，两手惧怕的捂在嘴前。她不该说这个的。

Harry并没有注意到这个。他只是歇斯底里地大笑。"你就那么恨我吗？我敢打赌你现在会说Lily不是你亲生妹妹了！"

"当然她是，你这个愚蠢的小子！"

Harry畏缩了一下，"那么说你恨的只是我？她也可以施魔法！"他轻轻地哼了哼，对Petunia否认他却没有同样否认她会魔法的妹妹的事实感到难以置信的伤痛。他不明白为什么自己要在乎——不，他在乎。他想要家庭，因为Sirius死了，而Dursley是最后的选择——但那是如此痛苦。他感到他的双目几欲撕裂。"你真的那么恨我吗？"

"回到你的碗橱，Potter！"她挥舞着她的双手，如同赶走恼人的虫子或是臭气一般，然后指着碗橱。

"碗橱！"她大叫，抬起装满热水的桶就向他扔去。他抽着气穿过地板，仅仅是避免了被烫伤。他惧怕的盯着她并跑向了碗橱。他抱着双膝抽泣起来，他的姨妈将门拴别过，将他锁在了里面。

XXX

就在那个周日，Voldemort召集了他的追随者到他身边，脸上带着一个兴奋的假笑。他确实热衷于召集他的新追随者们。他的食死徒们三五成群的显现在作为他基地的庄园中那宽阔的王座室里。当人员全部到齐，Voldemort便起身并走到那置放王座的小台前端来。每一个穿着黑袍的身形都跪了下来向他致敬，整齐划一如同一体。

他假笑。"Malfoy，上前来。"Narcissa缓慢地向前移去，有些犹豫地看着自己的身后，不确定被叫到的是她还是她的儿子。她的丈夫自六月十八日以来就一直在Azkaban。所以被召唤的显然不是他。

"是的，主人？"她在爬上台子俯身去亲吻他袍子的边缘时问道。他大笑着将她踢了回去。她在落地时喘息，其他的食死徒纷纷向后退去。一个并未像其他人那样带着面具的金发男孩大叫了起来，并向前移去。

"我要的是他，"他指着金发的男孩，"不是你，女人。"他咆哮道，而她再次地趴在地上，祈求着原谅。"过来，Malfoy，该是你被标记的时候了。"

"标记？"他在向前时低语道。他伸出右手去掩盖左肘上的皱褶，拼命地抑制下一阵颤抖。

"你不希望在你父亲的位置上为我服务吗，Malfoy？"Voldemort的脸扭曲成一个令人不适的冷笑。"你不希望替你父亲的错误赎罪吗？"Draco迟疑地点点头，知道他的父亲会希望Voldemort了解他对毁了在神秘事务司的任务有多么难过。"很好。那么接受你的惩罚，你将成为我们中的一员。"

"惩罚？"他低语，而第一道咒语已经击中了他。他在痛苦中尖叫，钻心咒折磨着他的身体，火焰自神经末梢开始蔓延，并灼烧着他的血液。"喔，停下！"他尖叫，跌倒在地板上筛子般疯狂地颤抖着。"拜托停下来！"

咒语消失了一会儿又被另一个所代替。Draco Malfoy再次地尖叫起来，如同万千微小的伤口涌现在他的身上，损伤着他那完美的乳白色肌肤。Narcissa倒抽一口气，单手捂住嘴唇，她的双眼带着惧怕张大着，看着他的儿子为本非他的错误而受到折磨。当第二道钻心咒击中他时，Draco再一次的颤抖起来。咒语消失，Voldemort坐回了他的宝座并向金发男孩冷笑。

"准备好加入我了吗，Malfoy？"

Draco自嘴中咳出一口血来，他深吸了一口气，之后对上了Voldemort闪烁着恶毒红色眼睛。"绝不。我死也不会加入你。"

Voldemort冷笑。"非常好。"Draco紧张起来，等待着下一个刑咒。"但是首先。我的核心成员们，我知道你们刚好感到有些无聊了，据此，我们该做些什么来娱乐你们所有。并在同时惩罚年轻的Malfoy。"他挥了挥手，Narcissa Malfoy穿过人群向这飞来，如同被一条看不见的绳子所牵引，嘣地一声落在了Voldemort宝座旁的地板上。

"不！"Draco大喊着，但是他的姨妈——Bellatrix——阻止了他。她将一只手穿过了他的头发，咯咯笑着，而那些剩余的核心食死徒们也登上了台阶。

Rudolphus Lestrange——Bellatrix的丈夫——以及他的兄弟，Rabastian是首先向Voldemort鞠躬的。Lucius Malfoy，Crabbe，Avery，McNaire以及Goyle仍在Azkaban。Alexander Nott跟随着台上的另两个男人鞠躬致意。Bellatrix也应该跟随他们的，但她太过于享受戏弄那个发狂的金发少年了。

"享受她，她对我没用了。"Voldemort坐回了他的宝座，他双腿交叉，一只搭在膝盖上，只手紧握另一臂。他带着愉悦观看着他们对着金发女人施用钻心腕骨直到她高声尖叫。

Rudolphus看向他耸着肩的妻子，然后又低头看着他妻子的妹妹，大声地笑了出来。看着那高傲不凡的Malfoy时而被煞掉的威风，令每个人都非常享受。随着他魔杖的一挥，金发女人浑身赤裸。她的双眼大睁，现在是真的害怕了，她试图爬开但Nott用双臂禁锢住她而Rabastian抓住她的一只腿，他们将她打开。Rudolphus解开他的裤子让他们滑下他的臀部，并将他的袍子保留在腰上。他推开她另一条碍事的腿，让她对着他张开，在突然进入她时假笑着，品味着他自她喉咙中撕扯出的尖叫。

Draco同她一起尖叫着。

随着每一下冲刺，他都会令她尖叫出声，而Draco也会随着母亲的尖叫而尖叫。Voldemort欣赏着它的每一秒。当Rudolphus完事后，Rabastian接替了他的位置，而这之后Nott也同样强暴了那金发的女人。娱乐完毕后，他们都转身面向着他们的主人，等待着他的命令。

"Malfoy，"Draco抬头，他的双目通红，嗓子因尖叫而沙哑。他的整个身子都在颤抖着。"魂魄出窍！（Imperio）"光芒击中了他，而他的双眼变得茫然，姿势也变得僵硬起来。"过来，"Voldemort说道，而Bellatrix松开了金发男孩。他摇摇晃晃地走向座台，向上攀爬而后弯腰。蛇脸男人大笑起来，对着金发的男孩说了些什么不为他人所听见的事情。

人群里的一个男人紧张起来，他做着最坏的设想，对Draco强暴自己的母亲也有所准备，但显然得，Voldemort此刻并没有观看乱伦的兴趣，因为Draco仅仅是举起了他的魔杖。那间谍，Severus Snape，乞求着能有人听到Draco所被命令的仅仅是施刑，但这希望却破灭了。"Avada Kedavra"自Draco口中喊出，杀戮的绿光吞没了那残破不堪的女人。

Voldemort撤掉了夺魂咒，而Draco如同断了线的木偶般跌倒在地。当Voldemort向他走来时他不曾移动。那手自他脑后结起他的头发，抬起他的脸，令他面对着冷笑着的高阶食死徒们。

"好好享受。"他再一次说道，将金发男孩推向他们。Rudolphus伸手接住他，他的阴茎再一次硬了起来，却中途就被打断了。

假笑着，Severus冒着自身生命的危险去救他的教子。他对那食死徒投了另一个咒语，希望没人会注意到它们是来自于此。Draco对上了他的眼睛，而Severus微笑着做了个口形，"跑。"Draco向着他母亲的尸体送去最后一眼，然后跳起身子奔跑。他推开碍事的人们，并确实地在任何人能向他发射咒语前冲向出门口。他在踏出庄园的那一刻跌落在地，疯狂地在口袋中寻找着应急港口匙（Portkey）。悄无声息地，Draco着陆在Malfoy庄园里他卧室的地板上。

他颤抖着打包并缩小了自己的行李，将他们安全地挤进自己的口袋中。他向他父亲的书房走去并壁炉联络了Hogwarts。Dumbledore校长带着微笑回应，并告诉Draco飞路过去。

当Draco抵达时，他试图去忽视Dumbledore，这老人对他施了大约有二十个揭示咒（Revealing Charms）。"我不是来绑架你的，你知道。"他温和的说着，陷进了老人桌前的椅子里。Dumbledore坐了回去，双手在他面前于书桌上交叉支起。

"你怎么会在这里，"Dumbledore问道，"并且还穿成这样？"Draco低头看向自己破烂的食死徒袍，皱了皱眉。

"我在那里，在他那。"Draco喘息着，他的呼吸卡在喉咙中，当震惊过后自己做的事情便清晰了起来。"我杀了她。是我杀了她。我需要见我父亲，拜托！你是我唯一能想到的人了。请帮帮我？"

"你需要从头讲起。"Dumbledore冷静地说着，取出一颗柠檬糖丢入嘴中。Draco深呼吸并喝了Dumbledore给他的茶，假装并未注意到老人加进去的镇定剂。Draco喝完茶，叹了一口气。他开始告诉老校长这晚上发生的一切。当讲述完毕他再一次开始了哭泣，他将双臂放在桌上，脸埋入其中。

"请帮帮我。"Draco再次低语，而他的泪水开始再度涌出。Severus Snape站在Dumbledore办公室的门口，当他看向那个金发男孩的时候他双目中的泪水也划过了脸颊。他与Dumbledore对视着点了点头，肯定了Draco所说的一切。

"来吧，Malfoy先生。"Dumbledore站起来说。"去换下衣服，我会安排去Azkaban的工具。"金发男孩的眼睛张大了，但他允许一小抹微笑出现在嘴边，然后点头致谢，并跟着驻留的间谍走出了房间。

他们在一小时后抵达了Azkaban岛。Draco穿着一件边缘上绣有深绿蛇纹的银色袍子。他右手提着一个黑皮包，而左手是一个黑丝衬里盒。一旦他父亲同意了Dumbledore的计划，他会得到Draco所拿的这两件礼物。包里装的是干净的贵族服饰，而盒子里的东西与Lucius曾有的非常相似，它们来自于Olivander，也包括他的魔杖。

Dumbledore向前走了一小步，越过那年轻的金发贵族，向他们所遇见的监狱门前的傲罗点了点头。"不，不，那没关系。"他阻止了傲罗们拿走Draco手上那Lucius的魔杖。"部里的许可，看这儿。"他说着递出了Amelia Bones——傲罗部门首领——签署的卷轴。

"你好吗，Lucius。"Dumbledore说，他们终于来到了Malfoy家长的单间。他的头发比Draco记忆里的要长并且要脏许多。它们挂在他身后，并不像他们通常的那样瀑似悬河，而更像是无数的耗子尾巴悬挂在他父亲的头上。他的脸颊消瘦，眼中盈满了空洞，但他仍旧设法对校长轻蔑地冷笑。

"**父亲！**"Draco大叫着，冲向了单间的门栏。他一手攥住栏杆而另一手向前伸去，试图去够着他的父亲。仅仅是两个月，而Azkaban却让这个曾经外表完美无瑕的男人发生了巨大的改变。"请听他说，父亲，这很重要。"Lucius向Dumbledore挑起一根眉毛，但他的手却向前伸出握住了Draco的。他用力的攥紧它，欣喜于与另一人的接触。那是他的儿子。

"我想念你，小龙。"他的声音嘶哑，听起来像是在钻心咒折磨下的是他而不是Draco。"你的母亲呢？"

"正是关于母亲。"Draco说，转开了他的眼睛。

Dumbledore给了年长的金发男人一个悲伤的表情，然后说，"她死了。Voldemort因Draco不愿成为一名食死徒而惩罚了她。他允许他的高阶食死徒强暴并折磨她，最后令Draco杀死了她。"Draco在他父亲试图与他对视时畏缩着。"如果不是Severus制造出足够的混乱好让Draco逃走，他也会这么地对待Draco。"

"我听见他说'魂魄出窍'却没能避开这咒语。我尽了全力去反抗它，真的。但我杀了她。我很难过，但请不要恨我。"

"我并不恨你，"Lucius低语着，攥紧了他仍旧握的那只手。"这不是你的错。"

"是Potter的！"Draco愤怒地咆哮着。是Potter将他的父亲送到Azkaban的。

Lucius在Dumbledore能反对前说了。"那也不是Potter的错，没有谁有错，除了黑魔王。"Lucius看向Dumbledore，盯着那面前的老人，试图去猜测要牺牲掉什么才能取悦这校长。"你想要从我这得到什么？我不会替你做什么间谍。我不会冒着他用我伤害Draco的危险回去的。"

"当然，Lucius。"Dumbledore微笑着，蓝色的双眼不停地闪烁。"我相信你知道预言的事情。"Lucius缓慢地点点头。"那么，我会希望你留在Hogwarts，并替我训练Harry。"

"抱歉，但是什么？"Draco说，双眼睁大了。

"你对黑魔法知之甚多，"Lucius没有否认。"Harry需要知道他将要面对什么。你是教导他的最好人选。"

"你想让我教导那黄金男孩黑魔法？"

"没错，还有蔽心术（Occlumency）。"Albus得意地笑着。"有什么问题吗？"

"没有，但你可以把这消息告诉那男孩。"Dumbledore大笑着并从口袋里拿出一把钥匙。他将钥匙插入锁眼中，旋转。门开了，Albus从Draco手中接过包，将它递给了年长的金发男人。

"换上衣服，我们会在下面的大厅等你。"

十分钟后，Lucius穿过了Azkaban的大厅，他穿着一件在衣领与边缘处缠有黑色藤纹的华美的深红色袍子，那些藤纹沿着前片中心线消失在之纽扣后。他的头发仍旧纠缠在一起，但当Dumbledore递过他的魔杖后，Lucius挥了挥它并给全身施了一个清洁咒。"这样感觉好多了。"他说，听起来很愉悦。

"我们可以走了吗？"Lucius点头，将手臂环过他儿子的腰，紧紧地抱住了那男孩。"你整年都将会住在教员休息室。Potter先生将会——如果事情顺利的话——与你共享一个房间。"Dumbledore期待着Lucius的回答。

"我们该先看他怎么接受这个消息。"Albus点了点头。他们握住港口匙返回了Hogwarts。Severus正带着些微的微笑着等在礼堂里。

"再见到你很高兴，老朋友。"他抱住Lucius。

"我也是。"金发男人紧了紧他那环住魔药大师的手臂。

Draco带着一小抹微笑注视着他们。他的父亲从未爱过他的母亲，他的父亲总是更倾向于男性，但他明白Lucius在为她的死感到难过。然而，他更愤怒于Voldemort安排了她的死亡。被背叛的认知使他愤怒，远远超过了他的悲伤。Draco爱他的母亲，并因此心痛难当，但至少现在他的父亲回来了。

"我们会给你几天来适应这里，之后我会带Harry来这，那样可以吗？"Lucius点头。"Severus，也许你能带Lucius去看看他的房间？Draco，开学前你可以自由的选择是和他们住在一起还是住在Slytherin宿舍。我很高兴地通知你，你已经成为级长了。"Draco露齿笑了，"不幸的是级长室还没打扫干净，因此你还不能住在那。"

XXX

就在这天，Harry Potter刚好用他的猫头鹰，Hedwig，给Dumbledore送了一封信。Dumbledore尚未给他回信，而即使今天是星期一，他的姨父还没有去工作。那意味着Vernon在楼梯下的碗橱前——那个他们一旦确定了那猫头鹰送了封信便把他塞进去的地方——来回踱步着，而他正喃喃着怪胎什么的。很显然，Vernon早已让Harry在上个星期一送过信了，所以那些怪胎学校的怪胎们将会知道在这个星期一来把他带走。Harry相当确信Vernon从未说过这样的话。

当门打开时，他震惊的跳了起来。"他们来了？"他激动地问。

"不，小子，他们没有。你跟他们说什么了？"他大喊着，摇晃着Harry的肩膀。

"我告诉他们来带走我。"男孩畏惧地说。

"带上你的怪胎东西，小子。"Vernon在上楼的中途将Harry扔下。"并且滚蛋。我说过了一星期，一星期到了，那就滚，永远别回来。"

Harry喘息着。"我不能就这么走。社里将不能——"

"不要在这里说那些怪物！"Vernon打开前门。"带上你的东西赶紧离开，要不然之后我就烧了你的东西。"Harry大叫着冲上了楼梯。他冲进了Dudley的第二卧室并迅速的打包。他拽着箱子下楼梯下得太快了，结果在被箱子绊住的时候跌倒并摔下了楼梯，而箱子直接飞出了那仍旧打开着的前门。当Harry在楼梯底站起来并看向门外时，Vernon显得很惊悸。他的箱子砰地摔在了Vernon崭新的汽车边上。

Harry咽了口唾沫。明白无论如何他都死定了，他从口袋里拔出自己的魔杖指向Vernon的脸。那男人向后跳去，而Harry保持着姿势直到他走出门口。他抓过自己的箱子，把魔杖收了起来，试图不去看那汽车上巨大的凹痕，逃开了它。

Vernon愤怒的吼叫在他身后回响在整个街上。

他走向了Figg太太的房子——她住在距Dursley家两个街区的地方。她是个哑炮（Squib）。她知道怎样联络Dumbledore。她让他进来，在走向壁炉呼叫Hogwarts前给了他点东西吃。没人回答。当她呼叫凤凰社总部时也没人回答。Harry颤抖着，试图不去想到格里莫广场——Sirius在还是逃犯时所呆的最后一个地方。当Dumbledore来带走他后，他有可能要在那里呆着直到开学。

在Figg太太设法联络Dumbledore的六日后。（注1）那个周六——八月十九日——她去趟商店，回来时抓着老巫师的胡子。"讨厌的家伙。"她大叫道并将他推进了她的房子。"你知道我试图联络你时的那些麻烦吗？这里，喝点茶。你怎么敢忽视我这么长时间？吃点饼干。还有那些。你——噢，你真是让我愤怒。可怜的Harry，我真不敢相信，那些讨厌的麻瓜把他给扔了出去。而那时候你居然长了胆子敢忽视我们！过来，Harry亲爱的，Albus，看在Merlin的分上，吃块饼干。"她继续着她那咆哮的演说直到面目发青，而Harry和Dumbledore皆因畏惧远远地避开了她。

"Figg太太，真的。"Harry说道，但Dumbledore打断了他。

"带上你的东西，Harry。我们该回Hogwarts了。有些事情你需要知道。我上星期一直在安排这些事情。我没有那个时间去检查我的信件，我很抱歉。"黑发男孩耸了耸肩。他仍对Dumbledore没有告诉早点他预言的事情而感到非常愤怒，但愤怒并不能改变Sirius已死的事实。

他们通过Figg太太的壁炉离开，直接飞路到校长办公室，而Lucius和Draco正等在那里。"他们在这里做什么？"两个Malfoy都给他了个拘谨的微笑，Harry迟疑着微笑了回去。"解释一下？"

"Draco Malfoy在八月十三日的那天拒绝了黑魔标记。结果， Narcissa Malfoy被人强暴并折磨，这之后Draco被强迫施与夺魂咒，并且杀了她。"Harry畏缩了，转过身去顶着Draco，而后者看上去快要哭了。"在我的要求下，Lucius Malfoy从Azkaban被释放。作为回报，他同意一整年都呆在Hogwarts，并将教授你每一项你打败Voldemort所需知的。"

"我会被训练？"Harry兴奋地问。

"是的，我的孩子，而我为它的迟到而道歉。今年你同样会跟Lucius学习蔽心术，而不是Severus。"Harry为不用再跟Snape学习的想法而微笑。他尚未收到他的OWL考试结果，但他确定他的魔药考试失败了，无论如何他今年都不用上这门课了。"还有，"Harry看起来很担忧。"在今年剩余的时间里，以及打败Voldemort之前的那些年里，你都会与Lucius共享一套教员室。对你们俩来说那会让事情变得更容易。"

Harry猛地跌进他的椅子里。他觉得他更宁愿完全没有训练，尤其是在与一个Malfoy住在一起的代价下。他在地板上踢着他的脚尖，气鼓着。"好吧。"在五分钟仿佛是实质的寂静后，他咕哝道。

"棒极了，非常好，Lucius会带你去你们住的地方。Draco，你可以向往常一样随意。"

"Potter，"Draco叫道，而实际上他必须要小跑着才能跟上Harry。Harry走的很快，并不想跟Malfoy们呆在一起，但没有快到能跟他们分开，而他也找不到他的新房间。"我们将可能花许多时间呆在一块，所以我想要休战。至少是在黑魔王消失以前。"

"你知道，Malfoy，只有他的追随者才叫他黑魔王。"

"用'神秘人'提到某人太过愚蠢。"Draco嘲弄着。

"你可以试着说Voldemort，你知道。"Draco轻微地畏缩了一下。

他转着他的眼睛，双臂交叉。"我到底想不想要休战？"Harry沉默地伸出他的手，Draco握住它摇了摇，一抹细小的笑容出现在金发男孩的脸上。Lucius看着他们，转了转他的眼睛。

他们都会花很多时间在一起，包括Snape。而当Harry与Draco开始有所进展时，他跟Severus仍旧彼此憎恨。Harry试着为冥想盆事件道歉，而Snape如同疯了一般咒骂着他，而这是只让拼命的逃走，并躲在了有求必应室五个小时。

Draco和Harry仍保有他们奇怪的战争，但现在他们更倾向于恶毒的揶揄，并且大多时候，他们会把精力集中在Quidditch队伍上。Harry支持Chudley Cannons队，因为这是他唯一了解的队伍。然而Draco认为Cannons队只不过是一堆狗屎。他一直都是Falcon队的球迷。Harry并不知道Falcons队是什么，因此他并不能做出评论。Draco把那视为私人性轻蔑。

不过Harry跟Lucius相处的最好。年长的金发男人并不像Harry想象的那样。当然他骄傲并且傲慢自大，富有，还是一名食死徒，但Harry总以为这男人冷漠邪恶。当Harry过去听到Malfoy这个名字时，残酷无情，冷漠，难以企及便是出现在他脑中的所有词汇。而现在，他非常确定地知道Lucius有着一颗心，而且并非是冷酷无情。这男人现实且切实，他惯于用尖锐的真实对待处理事情。但他并非残忍。Harry与他共享一套房间，而在夜里当Lucius独自一人时，他会时常在睡梦中尖叫，Harry便会走进他的房间，将他的手指穿过Lucius的头发直到这男人停止尖叫再次沉入睡眠。有些时候，Harry能听见Lucius乞求着Narcissa的原谅。

甚至有些时候，当Harry发现自己在Lucius自睡眠中尖叫时学会在他前额上落下一个吻后，更希望自己能有那个勇气去亲吻这金发男人的嘴唇。

一个十一月末的夜晚，当Lucius醒来时，Harry正在用他的手梳理着他的发丝。Harry变得不安起来，他很确定这金发男人将会杀了他，然而不同的是，Lucius将Harry拉下来躺在床上，他的身边。一个轻柔的吻落在了Harry的脖子上，而Lucius自后面拥抱着他并再次沉入睡眠。

Harry对自己微笑着将身子更贴近金发的长者。他并不清楚那是何时发生，以及如何发生的，但他已经爱上Lucius Malfoy了。

在这期间，学校早已再次开学，而圣诞节也来了又去。在留校过节期间，Lucius和Harry继续在一整个十二月份中共享着同一张床。他们继续保持着课后的训练课程。Harry并未像Lucius曾假设的那样在他们学习黑魔法的时候争论。当他觉得Harry学得相当不错的之后，Lucius甚至开始教导Harry巫师教养与礼仪。

Harry仍旧记得Lucius第一次告诉他，他也爱着他的时候。每当他回想起那个夜晚时，他都会微笑起来。那个夜晚，Lucius被Harry的尖叫所吵醒。Harry刚平和睡了一分钟，就被为Sirius攻击的梦境所攥取了。Sirius憔悴而愤怒，他的皮肤成片地掉落着，双眼在他的头上向外脱出。而Sirius为Harry迷恋一个Malfoy，并且导致了自己的死亡而向他施咒。Sirius大笑着，为了Harry也将同样导致的Lucius的死亡。那晚上Lucius冲向了Harry的房间，径直的爬上了床，将年轻人拥向自己。

"我爱你，我很抱歉。"Harry在他的颈处低语，Lucius为他撇去他汗湿的额头前的头发。"我爱你，别死。不要恨我。"黑发男孩低语着，仍旧在睡梦中。"Lucius，请你。"

"我也爱着你，Harry。"他回答道，当他生平第一次对着自己儿子以外的人说出这个词语时，一抹细小的微笑出现在他的唇边。

Harry的双眼因Lucius的声音而突然睁开。而那些词语滑入他的脑海中，于是黑发男孩的双唇向上移去，对准了金发的长者。"我爱你。"Harry重复道，而Lucius也对他说了同样的话，于是Harry重复着它们，一再地反复直至Harry打起了哈欠，而Lucius催促着他继续回去睡觉。第二天早晨Lucius对他说的第一件事便是："我仍然爱着你。"而Harry也再次重复了相同的话语。

情人节那天是Harry生命中最幸福的一天。在16岁时，无论是从麻瓜方面还是从巫师方面来说，他的年龄都允许他能够结婚了。但为了安全，除了Draco，Severus，Dumbledore校长以及Hermione Granger以外，并没有任何人知道这事。Hermione是Harry最好的朋友，而另一个他最好的朋友不会很好的接受这个信息，因此并未被告知。

当这一小群人在校长办公室等待时，Lucius深吸了一口气并敲了敲Harry卧室的门。

那天的课程全部都取消了，因为Dumbledore认为学生们需要些事情振作起来。因此一场小型宴会在礼堂里为那些感兴趣的人们展开。

Harry在第二声敲响的时候打开了门。他在一次因梦境而清醒，并决定呆在床上好弥补他的休息。"Harry James Potter，"Lucius说着，将Harry的双手包覆于自己的掌心，"我用我生命的每一丝、每一毫爱着你，即便看起来，它所带来的多愁善感使我愤怒，但我愿与你度过我的余生，并令所有人都知晓你对我来说有多么重要。你愿意嫁给我吗？"

"男人间也能结婚吗？"Harry张大了双眼问着。Lucius缓慢地点了点头。"**是的！**"他完全地忽略掉了那个盒子，将自己抛向了他的爱人——他们还不曾有过性爱——并使他们两人通通跌倒在地上。"**是的！**"他再次大叫道。

Lucius打开盒子，将那白金钻戒套在Harry的无名指上。

"我们什么时候结婚？你什么时候想要结婚的？"Harry一边站起一边激动地问道。Lucius把他带到了自己的房间。床上躺着两件纯白的天鹅绒礼服，而一条金绳牵系着他们。结婚礼服。Harry抽了一口气。

"现在如何？我早已向Albus要求他来主持。"Harry和Lucius快速地换好衣服，利用了活点地图和James Potter的隐形衣，好不引人注意地走向校长办公室。

Hermione是第一个注意到他们到来的人。她自坐着的椅子上站起，并将自己投向了她的挚友。"恭喜！"她低语。当Harry最初告诉她有关于Lucius Malfoy的事情时，她为Dumbledore迫使他们两人在一起而感到愤怒，并且谨防着年长的男人伤害他的朋友，但之后她却对他感起兴趣来。Harry越是谈论有关Lucius的事情，她就越能感受到他是真地爱着那个金发的长者。而现在，看着Lucius注视着Harry，她明白了那金发长者也同样深爱着她的朋友。

他们带着真诚与喜悦的泪水说着誓言，尽管外面的世界并不知情，但那些在乎他们的人们了解他们，并为这一对感到由衷地快乐。当Dumbledore宣布他们成婚时，两人拥抱在了一起，他们的双唇贴合在一起，吻是如此的甜蜜，盈满了爱意，即便是Snape的眼中也隐含泪花。

他们没有时间去度蜜月，但Lucius保证只要一有机会他就会带着Harry离开。当在他第七年毕业后，Lucius承诺他将给予Harry全世界。"我光是看着它就已经很满足了，谢谢。"黑发的年轻人托辞道，而金发地长者再一次地亲吻他。

那晚上，他们第一次地结合在了一体，用纯粹的肉欲表达着他们的爱意。他们的激情将他们送上巅峰，他们对对方的需求超越了他们所有的感觉直道结束，而神志也终于返回。疲惫却心满意足，他们都沉入了睡眠，包围于彼此的怀抱之中，并双双滑入梦神的怀抱。他们俱感到安心与快乐，以及爱。

那夜，两人都不曾拥有噩梦。

剩余的学年很快的渡过了。Draco和Harry成为了最好的朋友。当Harry无法告诉Hermione，尤其是Ron的时候，他会告诉Draco。而Draco理解并从未评判过他。Draco永远不会嫉妒他，不会因事情超出了他的控制之外而责怪他，并且Draco知道何时跟Harry呆在一起，以及何时让Harry独自一人。他对看似遗弃了他红发的朋友感到厌恶，但他想要在自己的生命里就任性这一次。并且现在两个Malfoy都是他的家人了。他比起需要别人更需要他们。

Lucius教授了Harry他所知道的所有黑魔法，而不管他对这些的憎恶，Harry非常擅长控制它们。当Voldemort厌倦了等待并向霍格沃兹巫术与魔法学校发动进攻时，这些都会派上用场。

那年的五月二十一日是个星期一，并且也是巫师历史上最惨痛的一日，却在同时也是最令人振奋的一日。尽管许多的人们，傲罗，学生与教师，还有食死徒们都在那一天里无所差别的死去，但那却是黑魔王最终被击败的日子。Draco替他的母亲报了仇，在他发现他们时，他向Rudolphus和Rabastian Lestrange发射了死咒。恶毒地假笑着看着他们跌落，死亡，彻彻底底。他对上Harry的双眼，耸了耸肩以示歉意。Harry向自己发誓过了那日，他将不再会允许它们发生，永不。

Lucius正忙于逐退Nott和Bellatrix，而Voldemort的声音回荡在了Hogwarts的上空。"这次你逃不掉了，Potter！"Lucius，和其他人一样，停下了正在做的事情，看向了那最后的决斗。Voldemort抓住Harry的衣领，将他高高地举起地面，大笑着嘲弄年轻的男孩。"你会乞求死亡，男孩。"

"我真希望人们停止那样叫我，"他快要无法呼吸，双手抓扯着Voldemort的试图掰开那紧握。他感到窒息，那令人该死的痛苦，但如果要他放弃，连战斗——或者说一点小小的机智、粗鲁的评论——都没有就死去的话，那才是真正的该死。

他张开嘴想要说些什么来侮辱Voldemort，但当他的肺部痛苦地紧缩时他改变了想法。他看向四周，双眼对上了Lucius睁大的、盈满了恐惧的灰色眼睛。他微笑，在想到他的丈夫时感到一阵温暖。他记得当Lucius在他体内，移动着深入他的身体，爱抚并亲吻着他时的感觉，当Lucius双臂环绕着他，吻走他泪水时的感觉，以及当他们相互贴近着睡眠，从噩梦的手中保护着彼此时的感觉。每当他们在一起时，他都会感到安心以及被爱。而这让Harry感到高兴，在他死之前他已体验过了这些感觉。

Voldemort尖叫着丢下了Harry，仿佛他着了火一般。Harry睁大双眼向上看去，意识到Voldemort确实是在着火，或者说至少他的手在着火——在触碰过Harry的地方。

爱——Dumbledore说过爱是Voldemort所不知晓的力量。Harry还记得当他触碰Quirrell时，那男人歇斯底里地大笑着，并化为了灰烬。他将会死去，他想，他会燃起火焰，并与Voldemort一同燃烧。但Voldemort会死去，他同样注意到。他做出决定时，他手上的火早已熄灭。他再次看向Lucius的眼睛，咧嘴而笑，然后便将自己射向了Voldemort。

他的手和腿圈住了男人，而后者拼命地试图将Harry拉开。Harry闭上双眼，想着Lucius。他越是想着那金发的长者，Voldemort看起来就会叫地越痛苦。

当看着Voldemort尖叫着被烧死的时候，Draco感到了一阵扭曲的愉悦。他还记得这个怪物曾多么地欣赏着他母亲的尖叫，他只不过是得到了他的应得报应，而他的母亲却不能在这里为了自己去享受这些噪音了。

当尖叫停止，Draco是第一个冲向前去的，Lucius紧随其后。他们把Harry带离了那曾是Voldemort外壳灰烬，而黑发的年轻人因被接触而尖叫起来。他的整个正面被严重的烧毁。小心地，Lucius将他的丈夫抱在了怀里，并幻影显形到St. Mungos。

Draco确保Bellatrix——所有食死徒中仍旧残存的——有被送入Azkaban。他同样确保了她的单间外全天都会被大量的摄魂怪所包围。

学年有史以来第一次提早结束了，学生们被送回家以恢复健康。"Draco，"当他们独处时Dumbledore说道，"你可以留下，如过你愿意的话，并且告诉你的父亲，如果他愿意，他的房间在第二年里仍旧属于他。"

"谢谢你，先生。"当他的父亲在St. Mungos陪着Harry时，Draco并不特别喜欢度自一人与他已故母亲的回忆生活在一起。Dumbledore将他留在那走了出去。而正当他要转身跟随着老人走出Hogwarts的大门时，他注意到他视线的边缘那有一个奇怪的影子。他慢慢的转身，举起魔杖，而就在此时，一只肥胖的老鼠扭曲着转变成了Peter Pettigrew。他抬起他那闪烁着的银色手来，好从Draco向他发射的昏迷咒那里保护自己。

"Harry会高兴的，"Draco喃喃着，将虫尾在他身后悬起，穿过学校走向校长办公室。

而在St. Mungos的重症烧伤科里，Harry Potter——再次从Voldemort的手中拯救了他们的男孩，并且是永久的——躺在一张床上昏睡着，他的胸口及腹部都缠满了绷带，烧伤处都已涂上了魔药，显得不那么吓人了。毛毯覆盖在他的身上，并在他的下巴处卷起。而他的一只手在毛毯外窥探着，垂在了床的边缘。

在检查并确信了那只受伤并没有什么绷带及烧伤后，Lucius Malfoy便用自己的手包裹了它，并紧紧地攥着。他轻声地哼着，并用自己的袖子揉了揉鼻梁，并不在乎是否有人注意到它——但也不会有人注意到，他们都忙于处理其他病人。

"我爱你，"他低语着，将自己的头靠在Harry旁边的枕头上，将椅子推得离床更近。他弯成一个不适的角度，试图在保住椅子的同时贴近Harry，而他并不想冒着弄伤黑发年轻人的危险躺在他的身边，因此他只是呆在那。不肖片刻，这天里发生的事情便俘获了他，他也由此陷入了熟睡之中。就在他睡着时，Harry攥紧了他自己的手，黑发的年轻人缓慢地苏醒了过来。

他仍置身于痛苦的海洋之中，但当他向下看到那个促使他永久性地打败Voldemort的金发男人时，仍旧设法露出了一丝笑容。他将自己的头旋到一边，在Lucius的头顶上印下了一吻，之后便愉快地再度陷入睡眠之中。

当医疗巫师进来检查他时，他的手仍旧留在Lucius手中。他在睡梦中仍旧保持着笑容，因此那医疗巫师便允许Lucius Malfoy留在那了。

即便是他不知道他们早已结婚。

XXX

***

作者：96年的日历是考的06年的，97是来自07，而98年的我认为他们是在08年，所以你要知道。抱歉，我并没有九几年的日历。

**Chapter 1 ****序曲—时间轴**

**1996****年****6****月****18****日，周日：**Sirius Black跌入神秘事务司的帷幕。

**1996****年****6****月****26****日，周一：**Harry在Hogwarts的第五年结束。

**1996****年****8****月****10****日，周一：**Albus Dumbledore写信通知Dursley一家Sirius的死亡。Petunia抱怨Harry不是自己的亲戚，并且侮辱James Potter。

**1996****年****8****月****13****日，周日：**Voldemort为Draco不想成为食死徒而折磨他。折磨并杀掉了Draco的母亲Narcissa，因她试图保护Draco。Draco逃走。

**1996****年****8****月****14****日，周一：**Dumbledore与Lucius Malfoy在Azkaban谈话，使他转变阵营。Harry因Vernon的命令离开了女贞路四号，即便是那时Dumbledore也没回复他的信件。

**1996****年****8****月****19****日，周六：**Harry被带回Hogwarts。Lucius和Draco已转换阵营。

**1996****年****9****月****1****日，周五：**第六学年开始。Lucius对Harry进行黑魔法私人教导。

**1996****年****11****月****29****日，周三：**Lucius让Harry在他的床上躺下。

**1997****年****2****月****14****日，周三：**Harry和Lucius在Dumbledore的主持下结婚。Hermione Granger被邀请参加婚礼。**公休日**

**1997****年****5****月****21****日，周一：**Voldemort被打败。Rudolphus Lestrange被杀。Bellatrix Lestrange（旧姓Black，丧偶）被送入Azkaban。虫尾巴被抓。Harry进入St. Mungos。

--------

注1：这里原文说的是六日前。作者也许是打错了。

注2：I love you with every fibre of my being, although it galls me to seem to soppy, I want to spend my life with you and makle sure everyone knows how much you mean to me. Will you marry me? 共赏之-[]- 喵的这段我翻得真不怎么样，有些地方还很勉强。


	2. Chapter2A 风波起 上

**Chapter 2.1 ****风波起 上**

Harry轻轻地动了下，微微地叹着气转了身子，张开了眼睛。当他看见他的丈夫时，他微笑起来。Lucius正趴在床边挨着Harry。Harry皱了皱眉，将Lucius的一缕头发顺过他的脸后。Lucius这一整夜一直握着Harry的手。

"醒醒，Love。"他轻声说道，仍然梳理着Lucius的头发。

Lucius轻微地动了一下，喃喃地咒骂着，又疲倦地睡了过去。Harry为他丈夫的行为咯咯地笑了起来，更加贴近地搂着金发的男人，非常乐于让他继续睡下去。自从最后的战役以来已经有三个月了——自从黑魔王被打败后的三个美妙且平和的月份。Harry爱着这平和的每时每刻，爱着与Draco和Lucius，或者Ron和Hermione一起度过的日子。

但今天却不是个他所期望的日子，但Lucius会跟他在一起以给与他精神上的支持。Harry同样知道Weasley一家也会在那。而Draco必须在那——他的母亲是个Black。

在那战役的三周之后，Fudge部长宣布了Sirius Black的清白。在Draco抓到虫尾巴之后，Fudge除了给他一剂吐真剂和一场审判外别无选择。Sirius清白了。但同样他已经去世了，因此现在他的**遗愿**得以被听取。

清点Black家族的拱顶花了超过两月的时间——考虑到它们因Sirius最初的Azkaban之灾，后来的躲藏以及最后的死亡而被严重地忽视这一点。在妖精们清点完Black家族所有的产业与财产之后，他们找到了这男人的遗嘱，并且发出了信函。

作为Sirius的教子，Harry位居单首。

之后便是Narcissa和Draco Malfoy，然而Narcissa已经死了。由于Lucius已经与Harry结婚，妖精们同意了他的参与，但由于金发男孩仍在求学阶段，他同样也是作为Draco的父亲参与其中。Weasley一家都被邀请了，Remus和Tonks也是如此。社里其他的一小部分成员也会在那，以及Dumbledore。但当然，没人能忘记魔法部部长，本人，也会参与其中……以确保一切尽在掌握之中。

对此Lucius只是报以一哼。他更愿意相信他在那是为了证明Sirius已足够富有，实际上并不需要部里因对他非法监禁而作出补偿。

Harry叹了口气，远离了Lucius地在床上滚动着。金发贵族微微地抬起头，在他丈夫的身后轻笑着。"Harry，你还好吗？"

"我今天真的不想去，Luc。我就是有种感觉，好像有什么事情不对劲似的。求你了，我们不去了吧？"他呜咽着，又转了个身将自己仍向他的丈夫。他的脸压在了Lucius有力的胸膛上。

"一般来说，"金发男人说着，双手安慰地上下轻拍着他丈夫的背，"我都会为不得不去Fudge参加的任何仪式深感悲痛，通常他都会将整个事情弄得一团糟，但我恐怕，my love，你最少也要出席。缺了你他们无法开始，Harry。"

"你会去吗？"他问，抬起他的头好让他能看见Lucius的眼。"你会跟我一起去的对吗？你不会一个人丢在那？"

"我无法想象出有什么地方会是让我宁愿不呆在你身边的。"他停顿了一下，微幅地假笑起来。"即使是Fudge在那。我永远也不会离开你的，Harry。"黑发的年轻人轻笑起来，头向下移去，将一个吻印在了Lucius赤裸的胸膛上。

"谢谢。但现在，"他离开Lucius的怀里站了起来。"在我改变主意藏在床底前，我们应该做好准备了。"

Lucius站起身来轻笑，"我会抓住你的脚踝将你拽出来的，loveliset。"Harry轻轻地瞪了他一眼，然后便离开去浴室清洁了。深呼吸着，Lucius为他们两人找了些衣服，并将它们在床上摊开。他深深地希望Harry的直觉是错误的——尽管它很少是——但至少是这一次。

XXX

Harry和Lucius同Draco一起在八月十二日，周日正午十二点三十分准时抵达Gringotts巫师银行。Lucius将他的手穿进发中，挺直了背脊，并因Draco站的不够挺直而用他那柄蛇型手杖敲击他的大腿。"你从不打Harry！"Draco气愤地抱怨着，但无论如何还是摆正了自己的姿势。

"Harry并不是我儿子。"黑发的年轻人为这个想法颤抖。"他也并没有十六年去练习。作为一个仅是从去年开始的人来说，Harry已经做的非常好了。"

"是的，Draco，我做的非常好。"Draco对Harry嘲弄的语气吐了吐舌头。

"好了，停止争吵。让我们进去。"Lucius用手肘挎起他的儿子，让Harry在没有陪同的情况下走进这建筑。没有必要让每个人都知道这场在Harry还在求学时就缔结下的婚姻。将会有太多的人来反对，并且无论如何都会竭尽所能地拆散他们。而实际上，将事情保密都是Harry的主意，而Lucius非常乐于完全地拥有Harry更久一点儿。越少的人知道就意味着会有越少的人为获取信息而不断地缠着他的丈夫。

他们由Griphook（拉环）带路，而后者在见到他们时浅浅地鞠躬，并在Harry提到他的名字时微笑起来。"跟上我，先生们。还有祝贺你结婚，Potter先生。"Harry灿烂地微笑了起来，而两个Malfoy看起来都异常震惊。他将他的戒指穿在了一条项链上，并将它掩藏在自己的衣服底下，但当Griphook恭喜他的时候，Harry取出戒指并将它们显给那妖精看。"很好，我印象深刻，Malfoy先生。然而，"他转身面对着Harry低声说道，后者弯下腰来好听得更清楚。"如果他做了什么伤害你的事情，我知道有几个妖精自由职业者，不在银行里的，能帮你好好的照顾他。"

他在他们前面走着，而Harry张着嘴吃惊地看着他，然后加快速度好跟上去。Draco不舒服地咳了几声，而Lucius看起来很震惊。"他刚刚是在说他知道几个妖精可以暗杀我？"这男人现在看起来有点愤慨。

"那么你最好做下确定并且好好地对Harry，父亲。看起来他相当有路子。"Harry大笑起来，重新将戒指放在衣服下藏好。

"我不会让他们伤害你的，Love。快过来，我们快跟丢他了。"他们走得更快了，之后便穿过一个门槛比其它Gringotts的都要低的门。

"特为遗嘱事物所定。当这个门是为一个妖精专门制作时，很少会有人试图潜伏进来。"Griphook扯出一个恶意的笑容。"从这里逃跑要更加困难。"

他们进入房间并坐了下来。Lucius和Draco坐在房间的最后，而当Harry走过去坐在他丈夫旁边时，Griphook摇了摇他的头，指了指椅子的背后。每把椅子的背后都有一个名牌。至于说Harry想要坐的那张椅子，在那上面写着'Narcissa Malfoy：已故'。"抱歉，"他喃喃道，跟着妖精到了自己的座位上。前排中间的椅子才是背后挂着'Harry Potter'名牌的那把。Harry砰地跌落进去，试图不去转身恳求地看着Lucius好让他坐到自己身边。Hermione——她正坐在他的身边——握紧了他的手，努力使自己看起来让他感到安慰。

Remus坐在Harry的另一边，并不真正明白为什么Harry会因没坐在后排而感到沮丧，但他仍旧握住Harry另一只手并且紧了紧。"谢谢。"

Ron和其余的Weasley坐在一起，就在Harry后面的那一排。前排是为家庭成员单独准备的。Harry是Sirius的教子，而Remus认识那男人近乎有他们的一生。Hermione坐在Harry的身边，因为她几乎是Harry的姐姐。尽管他爱Ron如同他的兄弟，Ron有着他自己的家庭。他和Hermione是仅有的两个不曾——或者说很难——看见他们的父母的。Tonks，作为Remus的女友，就坐在他的身边。而Dumbledore坐在Hermione的另一边。

Weasley家后面那排坐的是一些受邀的凤凰社成员。在这之后就是Malfoy的位置了。而在Narcissa本该坐着的座位的两位之遥，魔法部部长，Cornelius Fudge，早已坐在了那里。当Harry感到了背后那男人的视线后，他颤抖起来。从某方面来说，Fudge看Harry的方式让人厌恶——而Lucius把这归因为妒忌。没有谁会怀疑Sirius的大部分财产都将属于Harry。除了Fudge，这人想要以别种方式来相信，正如同他拼命地想要那财产归为部里一般。

"既然所有人都已到场，我们可以开始了。"Griphook站在房间前说。微微地欠了欠，他向主台旁踏了几步好让另一个妖精站在能抬高他们的特制石凳上。"现在将由Ragnock为您解说。"

Harry，Hermione以及其它的少数几个鼓了鼓掌。当Lucius注意到Harry这么做时便跟着鼓了几下，但与此同时，他稍稍地转了转他的眼睛。

"Sirius Orion Black的遗嘱。"他清了清自己的嗓子，卷开一卷羊皮纸。当它们卷开时，那羊皮纸甚至比他自己还要长。"Sirius Orion Black，死于一九九六年六月十八日，周日。死亡原因：神秘事务司，帷幕。现在我将宣读遗嘱。"

"_我现在应该死了，我希望我是为保护__Harry__而死的。如果不是……那么我假设，好吧，该死，你还能怎么样？嘿，至少__Remus__还在你身边保护你，呃，小鹿角？继续……好吧，我死了。"_

Ragnock清了清他的嗓子。"Sirius Orion Black在羊皮纸上留下了一大片空白。现在我将继续宣读。"

"_好吧，我认为我一直都是个乐天的家伙。好吧我死了，但那又怎样……那意味着你能得到我所有的财产！得了__Kingsley__，你知道自己等不及要看我给你留了什么了！"_Kingsley Shacklebolt喷笑了出来，而Molly Weasley在她的位子上转过身来瞪着他。_"放轻松，__Molly__，"_Ragnock继续念道，_"只是开个玩笑。嘿，__Harry__，你杀了那霉性排泄物了没？来嘛，说我是为荣耀而死，让他滚道儿好让你能好好地改造改造他。快说！"注__1_

"没门。"Harry咕哝道，Ragnock看了他一眼。

"_好吧。给凤凰社成员，我知道格里冷漠老广场在过去的几年里已经成为了你们的家，尤其是在__Voldemort__越来越放荡并开始烧毁你们真正的家之后……所以我恨把你们都赶出去。我，__Sirius__，神志极其健全地宣布——哈，是的，没错——将格里莫广场__12__号留给凤凰社，任其安排。虽然，我更希望你们杀了那个该死的、腐烂了的家养小精灵！"注__2_

"_给__Weasley__一家——在我不能时打从此心底照顾着__Harry__的人们，谢谢你们。我给你们留下了__24__号拱顶：__Griphook__应该拥有钥匙。"_Molly开始哭了。

"_给__Hermione__，__Tonks__和__Dumbledore__，我留给了你们，按照顺序，半个__Black__家族格里莫广场的藏书馆（不过不是黑魔法那一半），__23000__加隆——那给__Tonks__应该足够了，证明你的新家庭，啊，我们蜕变的少女？然后我留给你，好吧__Albus__，我必须得道歉，但之后我意识到我没什么好道歉的……因此我留下了另一段长长的空白以等待应该是来自你的道歉。"_

Ragnock保持安静了三分钟，在这期间Albus Dumbledore感到有趣地摇了摇头。"我为你所经历的一切而感到抱歉，我的孩子。"

"我将继续宣读。"Ragnock说。

"_我假设__Narcissa__堂姐实际上是和她的丈夫一起出现的，以及他们的臭小子——"_Draco对Ragnock皱了皱眉头，后者给他回了个耸肩。_"我只是想说，__Cissa__，为什么该死的你不从家里逃走并嫁给一个麻瓜，就像__Andy__一样？你知道，你曾是我最喜欢的堂姐，直到你成为一个纯血至上主义者。但过去的就过去了，不是吗？无论如何，你不需要什么钱和房子，又或者任何其它物质上的东西：毕竟你是跟一个__Malfoy__结的婚。但有时我老有种奇怪的感觉，好像你们家臭小子和__Harry__之间有什么。那些争斗只是有点不正常。这个微妙的观点够让我不舒服的了，但我真的认为他们在潜意识中互相饥渴，彼此吸引着。你怎么想的，__Cissa__？当他们彼此饥渴时，谁还需要为学院对抗而争斗呢？"注__3_

Harry正瞪大了眼睛看着那妖精。Hermione轻声地咯咯笑着， Ron在Harry的身后变得阴沉无比。而实际上连那黑发男孩都感觉到这阴沉了，他转过身去。

"Sirius在说什么，伙计？"Ron试图假装成若无其事的样子，但Hermione和Harry都明白他受到惊吓了。那有关Draco和Harry的微妙观点也足够让Ron不舒服了。

"不是什么该死的暗示。"Harry低声回道。而在后排，Lucius正在妒忌地瞪着他儿子，以及为那妖精没有跳过那遗嘱中的这一部分而恼怒地等他这二者之中抉择着。实际上，Draco正死咬着他的下嘴唇以防止自己大笑起来。

Ragnock清了清他的嗓子。_"因此，我同意。就是说，如果那臭小子想和__Harry__在一起，小鹿角可以说他'愿意'——如果他这么想的话，虽然我更希望他说不——不要有背叛我的感觉。尽管我不知道__James__会说什么。"_

"_还有不，__Malfoy__先生。我不是什么守财奴！闭上你得嘴！"_Lucius猛地闭上了嘴，他正准备低声跟Draco说些自己曾准备的祝福，尽管是徒劳。

"_给__Harry__，我最爱以及唯一的教子——我的小鹿角，你永远不会明白让你失望这事会使我多么伤心。在那些呆在__Azkaban__的年头里，我还相信这世界上不会再有别的地狱了。但是我错了。直到我确实地知道并且开始了解你时，这世界上，实际上，真的有个地方要比__Azkaban__监狱糟糕许多。你是个比我更坚强的人，居然在那些麻瓜的手中幸存下来了，还有，你是我所认识的最友好以及最宽容的人，你总是如此。我是有多么地为你骄傲。正如你们所知，__Harry__是我曾有的最接近孩子的人——我爱他如亲子，深到无法再深。因此，我，__Sirius__，神志健全，指名__Harry James Potter__为我的继承人，并宣布他为高贵且最古老的__Black__家族族长。_

"_别担心，小鹿角——当一个__Black__并没那么难。除非你是家族的小白羊。"_

"Sirius Orion Black的遗嘱宣读完毕。"Ragnock宣布道，走下石凳并离开了主台。

每个人都站起来，开始走向Griphook，如果他们被留有财产或拱顶的话，而Harry走向后排并站到Malfoy家旁边。Ron转身看着他，面色阴沉。他的双眼眯了起来。假笑着，Harry俯身去轻轻地亲吻Draco的脸颊，然后转身歉意地看着Lucius。Ron的脸变得比他的头发都要红了，当他走向Harry时，Hermione在他肋骨那给了他一肘。Harry大小，Hermione嘶声着，"他在作弄你。"她面容不悦。Ron尴尬地脸红起来，并拒绝对上那两个金发Malfoy的眼睛。

当Ron终于走得离那黑发年轻人足够近了，他面带不悦的向前倾着身。"告诉我Mione说得没错，你实在作弄我。"Harry咧嘴笑了，但还是赞同地点了点头。"好吧，伙计，该死的邪恶，刚才你真让我担心了。"红头发笑了起来，用一种开玩笑的方式拿手背擦了擦自己的前额。Harry微笑了回去。

"实际上，Ron，我想告诉你件事情。"Ron抬头看他并挑起一根眉毛。"那很重要。我们去个更私人的地方好吗？"Harry的左脚在地上不安地动着，紧张地一颤一颤。他知道Ron不会很好的接受他跟Lucius在一起的这个新闻，更别谈Hermione已经知道了。但Harry同样明白要让他最好的朋友察觉到这事还要一段时间，但越快总是越好。

"如果你要告诉我你爱上我了，别介意。我已经知道了。我是说，看我那富有朝气的脸，我那潇洒的笑容，你怎么可能不呢？"当他收到来自他的朋友以及Malfoy们惊讶的表情时，他半吊起自己的嘴角，不怎么在意地耸了耸肩。"我一直想说那个的。抱歉，伙计。"

"没关系。虽然我必须警告你，你永远也不会改变它了。"他们一起咧嘴笑了开来，然后Harry再度变得严肃起来。"我真的要告诉你一件事情。"

"那好吧，伙计。Gringotts有大量的私人会客室，我相信我们能借到一个的。"Ron建议到，在胸前交叉起双臂。他已经开始走向门口了。

"我会问Griphook的，"Hermione提议到，他转身面向那妖精。

然而她却被阻止了，魔法部部长走了过来挡在她的道上。"我很担心它，Granger小姐。Potter先生须要先跟我谈谈。"Harry看了过去。他已经要跟Ron一起进入走廊了，Malfoy家也跟他们一起。"Potter，你能来一下吗？"

"不能等会儿吗？"他问着，又退回了门槛。

"我恐怕不能。是有关于你教父的遗嘱的。"Cornelius Fudge说明道，努力让自己听起来对那男孩很生气。喔，他知道那婚姻了，当然他知道。他是部长，知晓人们的秘密是他的职责——以防这些秘密活动对他的事业不利。他为自己知道的东西狂喜，那些他刚发现的东西。他知道真相好几个月了，但他从未找到机会去运用这项信息，但现在，现在他找到了。"如果你愿意来的话，请。"

"如果那是关于财产的话，无所谓。我不想要那个。" Harry抗议道，Fudge攥住男孩的手臂并将他拽到了房间前面。

"不幸的是，一旦你成为这遗嘱的受托人，或者说受益人，在我们的世界里你除了接受外别无选择。如果，话说回来，如果你死了并留给你朋友一根发霉的香蕉，他们除了接受这个外也别无选择，还没听说过有谁能放弃的。但考虑到你既没死，也并非霉烂的水果，让我们来谈谈Black先生。"

"我不明白，部长。"Harry皱着眉拉扯着，试图从另一个巫师的钳拿下解放自己的手臂。Fudge没有让步。

"但你会的。"他把Harry拽到前排他的位置那儿，按着他的肩膀把他压下去。"坐下。"Lucius和Draco坐在他的旁边，防备地看着部长。Hermione站在Lucius的旁边，她的魔杖松松地举在右手中。Ron猛地坐进了距Draco一座之遥的位置上，阴沉地挨个看着他们。

"得了，伙计，算了吧。"Ron咕哝着，Harry听见了。他看向他并给了红头发一个耸肩。Ron又闷闷地跌了回去。"该死的地狱。"

"这份，"Fudge从房间前中间的小凳子上拿出了那份遗嘱。"就是Sirius Black的遗嘱。正如所有的魔法遗嘱一般，都需遵守大量的，为数众多的条款，保护措施以及规章。然而Sirius，"Fudge享受着当他提到这男孩如此熟悉的已故男人时Harry的畏缩，"也许并不知道这些特殊条款，但这并不能改变它们存在的事实。"他停下来转对着门口。一个女人走进了房间，手里拿着一本日记大小的黑色书籍。"这个，"他从她那儿接了过来，"是Black家族的传家之物。所有纯血家族都会有一个的，不是吗Lucius？"

金发的男人点点头，看向Harry。"上面写着守则，大部分都是有关于继承权、婚约之类的东西。"当他明白了Fudge的话语所指时，他的眼睛睁大了。"Black家族坚决要求的是什么，Cornelius？"

部长为Lucius毁了他的乐趣而变得阴沉起来。"他们要求Black家族继承人可以是任何值得的人，然而他不能成为Black家族族长，直到他成为一个Black。"

"我不明白，"Hermione插嘴，"Harry怎么能突然成为那家族的一员。"

Draco和Ron俱重重地咽了口唾沫并说，在同一时间，"婚姻。"

Fudge嘲弄地鼓了鼓掌。他假笑着说道，"考虑到Andromeda已被驱逐，Regulus已死，而Narcissa也是，我们只剩下了两个候选人。Bellatrix，以及你，Draco。"当Harry双眼睁大时，Fudge的假笑更大了。Harry带着显而易见的恐惧盯着他丈夫的儿子，开始轻微地摇他的头。

"我不能，我不可以，我——"他自语着，手按在嘴唇上，试图压抑住自己的尖叫。

"……不能，我知道。我了解，Potter。"那男人放下书以及遗嘱，向Harry咧嘴大笑着。这男孩快要喘不过气了，而Cornelius享受着他痛苦的每一秒。"我同样也知道你不能这么做的原因。我相信你的朋友们也了解。噢，"他为Ron困惑的表情笑了起来，"我看到你那个不知道的朋友了。"

"他在说什么，伙计？"

"Ron，"Hermione抓住了他的手，稍微地攥紧了它。"那就是我们要告诉你的，Harry他——"

Fudge打断了她，"不，不，让我来告诉他。你最好的朋友在数月前就已结婚，并且没敢告诉你。"Ron看起来就像胃穿了孔一般。

"他在说谎，伙计，对吧？他在说谎！"Ron现在正大叫着。他抓住Harry的肩并且猛烈地摇着那更年弱的男孩。"他在说谎，告诉我他在说谎！"

"他没有，"Harry的声音仅仅是比耳语大那么一点儿，但听在Ron耳里仿佛尖叫般响亮。他离开了他的朋友，搭在那男孩肩上的手也落了下来，小心不要站的离他太进，以防他控制不住自己的怒火一拳打向Harry。"我害怕告诉你，害怕你的反应。我不想你恨我。"

"你跟谁结的婚？"

"这问题价值百万西可，Weasley先生，因为不管我用什么咒语，能得到的看起来只是'不知情的搭档'。但我看不出现在这有什么关系，你能吗？他们的婚姻不会再持续多久了。从现在起的五周之后——遵照协议——他们将会离婚。"

"不，我不能，不能。"

"他们将会离婚，不管他们是否同意。"

"我不会的。"Harry坚持着，Ron在一滴眼泪自男孩的眼中滑落时畏缩了。"我不会。这样我就不会成为Black家族长。不管怎样我也不想成为它，所以没什么损失。"他的声音颤抖着，双手也是如此。当他说话时他整个身体都在颤抖着，而Lucius唯一所能做的却是不将他的爱人抱在怀中。Lucius自己的世界都在他的脚下崩跌，变为尘埃——他很难去驱动自己，但现在不是崩溃的时候。

"你别无选择，Potter。你被义务性的强制接受提供给你的一切。既然这样，你必须成为Black家族族长，而为了如此你必须同Draco以及Bellatrix Lestrange二者之一结婚。"他将双臂交叉在胸前，假笑着。"谁会是你的毒药？" 看着Harry因急切而开始哭泣，他轻微地吃吃笑了起来。Hermione最先行动起来。她将他拉向自己，当他在她肩上啜泣时她紧紧地回抱他。

"我不能，"他一边又一边地嗫语着，声音消失在她的发际间。

"他会联络他的律师。你很快会得到他的答复。"Lucius说着，话语冰冷。他用一手扶住Harry，和Hermione一起向门走去。Ron和Draco安静地跟着。尽管为自己未被告知而生气，Ron仍为Harry的利益受害而感到愤怒和伤心。部长没有干涉的权力。剩下的Black不会有人去投诉什么的，即便是Draco也不会。部长没有这个权力。

"你看，伙计，没事的。" Lucius双手环住Harry，在公用壁炉前等着Draco赶上，好让他们飞路回Malfoy庄园。Ron对他笑着，让他知道他已经被原谅了，他又说了一遍，"那会没事的。"

"我们会控告他的，Harry，他会倾家荡产。他无法逃掉。"Lucius保证着，他正带着Harry走向他们的卧室。

他们都不知道的是，Draco带回了Black家族那本祖传的书。他在书房里坐下，带着一杯红酒，生起了壁炉的火，他开始读起那本书。当他读完整本时就已经是第二天了。星期一的早晨萧瑟而阴寒，但Draco知道他该做什么了。

尽管不会有人投诉，但这并未能改变会有人这么做的事实。并且由于这些人的投诉，协议会由此生效。而这意味着Harry将必须与一名Black结婚。

一直猫头鹰在一九九七年八月十三日凌晨三点三十四分的时候飞出了窗户，携带着一封送给魔法部的短信。

如果他让Harry被Bellatrix所控制的话，Draco就会诅咒自己。与巫师世界的救世主结婚足以使她逃离Azkaban，而在她的掌控下Harry不会坚持过五分钟。因为如果她重获自由的话，Draco可以保证，Harry将会处于毫无保护的情况下，而这可能就是Cornelius Fudge所希望的。

_**部长：**_

_**按照传统，我提出与**__**Harry James Potter**__**结婚的要求，以履行高贵且最古老的**__**Black**__**家族所列出的要求。**_

_**我不期望被拒绝。**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

XXX

***

**Chapter 2.1 ****风波起 上—时间轴**

**1997****年****8****月****12****日，周日：**Sirius Black被判清白。遗嘱宣读。Fudge部长在遗嘱中找出一道条款：非血缘继承人须与血缘后代结婚以继承Black家族长的头衔。

**1997****年****8****月****13****日，周一：**Draco写信给部长，提出与Harry结婚。

------

注1：1a glass half-full。出自谚语："A pessimist sees a glass that's half empty; an optimist sees a glass half full."因此是指乐观的人。

　　2Mouldy-Poo 天哪我无语了，西里斯你太有才了囧……

注2：1Grim Old Place 是的，我没打错，的确是'格里冷漠'，再一次因为这"惊世骇俗"的遗嘱而笑趴……

　　2wild 我承认我选"放荡"一词儿是恶搞了囧……

注3：1谁能告诉我Naricissa是Sirius的堂姐还是堂妹？我承认我看书不够仔细OTL……

　　2 unresolved sexual tension 未解决的性爱紧张。这词中文不常用。引申了。


	3. Chapter2B 风波起 下

**Chapter2.2 ****风波起 下**

1997年9月17日，五周后。

Lucius移身到他之上，将脸埋在Harry的颈间，以避免被迫看着Harry哭泣。他们相互喘息着，Harry的手指游移着纠缠进Lucius长长的金发之中，将Lucius头拉起获得一个吻。他们的双唇激烈地碰撞着，Lucius的舌头强势地伸进了Harry的嘴中，眼泪装点了年轻人的脸颊。

"我爱你，"当Lucius撤回时Harry喘息着说道。

"我很抱歉，"Lucius低语着回道。"我也爱你。"

Harry弓起了他的背，双腿在Lucius背上滑至更高处，将他们的肿胀贴得更紧，Harry呻吟着。Lucius加快了速度。他疯狂地冲刺着，在高潮冲向他时，他的腹部紧缩绞曲起来。Harry轻轻地叫了一声，在偶然触碰到他的腹部时将头向后甩去。Lucius紧跟着他之后，一声他自身的叫喊响彻了这个房间，而后金发男人摊倒在了他丈夫的身上。

Lucius翻到一边，并用一只手将脸前的头发梳理到一边。Harry在他身旁喘息着——胸膛上下起伏，而双腿仍旧敞开。Lucius的另一只手在Harry的腹部上轻触地画着圈。黑发的年轻人向他微笑，然后擦了擦脸。

"我一直在哭，"Harry喃喃着。他再一次地擦起脸来，然后是撇去羽绒上的汗渍与眼泪。

"过来这儿，"Lucius轻声说，双手伸向Harry。Harry移动着直到他贴在他丈夫身侧。Lucius紧拥他，将他再次压向自己，叹了口气。"一切都会好的。"

"但它不是！我无法再跟你结婚了，还有，噢天啊！"他突然中断，呼吸越发急促起来。"还有Draco和我不得不那样，你明白吗？"

"是的，我假定如此。"Lucius平静地说。并非是他丝毫不受他的丈夫将跟他的儿子做爱这个想法所影响，他确实为此忿怒，心烦意乱。但这于事无补。为使一场婚姻合法，性是必须的。他并不期望Harry同Bellatrix结婚，即便是Harry这么选择他也不会同意。幸运的是Draco已经替Harry选择了。

"我不能！"Harry突然哀叫起来。Lucius捧起男孩的脸将Harry的双唇拉向自己，堵住了剩下的抗议。

"事情会好的，最终会。Draco跟我们一起住在这儿，所以你也会继续生活在这里。我们会在一起，Harry。"Lucius向他允诺，拇指在Harry双眼下轻轻摩挲着。他在Harry的鼻尖上印下一个吻。

"但我们不会在**一起**。"

Lucius再一次抱紧他，两人一阵无言。三小时之后，他们最终离开了床，而在此这期间，他们都在做爱与Harry哭泣时的彼此拥抱的交替中度过。

Harry穿上了一件及地鲜绿长袍，搭配着黑裤和一件与之相衬的衬衫。Lucius和Draco各站在Harry一边，穿着同款的银白及乳白色长袍。两个Malfoy帝王般地站立着，等待着部长Fudge的出席。Harry——站在他们之间——不停地颤抖着。

Lucius伸手去握Harry的手，但门却刚好在那一刻开了。Lucius放下手，自他的丈夫身边退开一小步。Harry紧紧地闭上双眼，拒绝对上跟随Fudge进入房间的魔法部主婚人的视线。

"下午好，"那主婚人愉快地说道。Draco与Lucius齐齐向他冷笑。Harry的手指嵌入掌中，双眼仍旧紧闭，猜测如果自己冲出门去事情会怎样。他能冲出魔法部吗？

主婚人在桌前坐下，将双手在下巴处搭成塔状。"我的名字是Agnes Hillock。你们到这来是缔结一场婚姻，还是解除一场婚姻？"

没有给别人回答的机会，Fudge开口说："他们想要一场废除。"

这是一种传统，当身为婚约或财产继承条款的一部分时，纯血们须以处子之身进行缔结。如果Harry仍旧保佑纯洁事情将会更好。尽管，Fudge假笑着想到，通奸总会成为一场离婚的充足理由。他探究地看着Draco，想着在Harry出轨前这两人究竟能坚持多久，然后Fudge便能迫使他娶Bellatrix。

"实际上，是离婚。"Harry说，声音平静，而Fudge却因这声音突然向后惊跳起来，就好像他被人掴了一掌一般。"我和我的丈夫在婚后已多次发生关系。抱歉，让你失望了。"

"你的丈夫在哪？"Hillock皱着眉问道。"人们会认为他该在这。离婚是有什么特殊理由吗？"

"喔，没错，"Harry冷笑着说。"显然由于我教父的死亡，我被迫成为Black家族族长，但为了如此，我们令人尊敬的部长大人决定我必须跟我的继子结婚。"Fudge的嘴巴掉了下来，他双眼大睁，大嘴冲着Lucius。Draco轻微地嬉笑起来。

"这副尊荣可相当不体面，Cornelius。"Lucius懒洋洋地说道，轻笑着。

部长的嘴巴猛地闭了起来，他眯起双眼看向Harry，但什么也没说。主婚人吃吃地笑了起来。"喔，"他说，"那么这一对别无选择，别无选择。"

"显然。"Harry咆哮。Lucius伸手轻轻攥住他的肩膀，Harry全身稍微地放松了下来。他仍旧紧绷，但他看起来不再像是要扑向Fudge，并撕裂他的喉咙了。

"很好。让我们开始吧，好吗。"Hillock搓着他的双手，嘴巴扯成一个硕大的咧笑。Lucius挑起一根眉看着他，而Draco想要扇他。这男人对这状况太过欢乐了。他至少也该假装难过。

他站起来走到桌前。没有事先请求允许，他抓起Harry的手，将这男孩拉到了前边。之后他抓住Lucius的手将它覆在Harry的手上，使它们贴在一起，而他自己一手放于之上，一手放于之下。"藉由魔法部赋予我的权利，我宣布这场结合无效。这场婚姻下的任何子女将归弱势方父母所有，夫妻共同不动资产仍归主导一方所有。双方有权各行各路，寻找新爱。"Harry轻哼着翻了翻眼睛。"有什么问题吗，年轻人？"

"这部门简直是可笑！"他大笑。"所以，如果我们有孩子，我会得到孩子，而Lucius会得到其他，包括那些结婚之前属于我的东西，那么我该怎么照顾孩子？"他翻着他的眼睛。"无论如何，我们现在能离开了吗？"Draco注意到Harry的双手再一次颤抖了起来，他用掌心擦着自己的眼睛。离Harry再次开始哭泣也仅是几分钟远了。

Draco对房间里的另外两人点了点头，然后用手肘架起Harry，将他拉向门口。Lucius注视了他们一会儿，然后转身面向Fudge。他挑起一根眉毛等待着。

部长清了清他的喉咙。"通过猫头鹰，Potter将会被告知结婚日期。它大约会在一月后举行。祝你有个愉快的夜晚，Lucius。"

"我对此非常怀疑，"金发贵族懒洋洋地说道，然后跟随着他的家庭离开了房间。Draco坐在等候室一张塑胶椅子上，忽视其他等待结婚或离婚的人们，而Harry坐在他的膝盖上。那黑发都快要把眼睛哭出来了。

Lucius在他们身边坐下，Harry迅速地爬上了Lucius的膝盖。更加年长的金发男人抱住自己的前夫，使他贴着自己的胸膛。他轻轻拍着Harry的背，在Harry的头发上印下一个个轻柔的吻。"事情会好的，你会看到。"

"没错，"Draco低声说，他的手放在Harry的肩上。"一切都会好的。你会看到。"

XXX

1997年10月14日

随后的这一月并没有太大的改变。Harry大部分时间仍旧跟Lucius呆在一起——他们做爱，一起进餐，夜里睡在同一张床上。在Harry看来，在他跟其他人结婚以前，对他而言他仍旧是跟Lucius结的婚。Lucius跟Harry呆在一起，因为，老实说，他乐于同自己的爱人度过每一段可能时光。与Harry在一起度过这个月份要远好于整月都想着Harry跟Draco在一块的事。Draco跟Harry仍旧如常。他们是朋友，同样也是家人。双方都不想谈及那场迫近的婚姻，双方都更乐于与此。Draco那么做是为了保证Harry远离Bellatrix，以策安全，而并非是由于他爱Harry，又或是想要独自拥有他。他更希望Cornelius少管闲事，并且这是为了Harry能和他父亲呆在一起，直到他找到那个自己乐于与之结婚的人。

从长久而言，讨论一下他们的将来对他们来说会更有益处，但他们每个人都享受着这一刻，试图忘记仍旧等待着他们的事物。他们的朋友也高兴放任他们如此。

Draco叹了口气，在盘子上用叉子来回划拉着。他皱着眉抬头看向他的父亲。年长的Malfoy同样没有进餐。他甚至没有假装在吃。相反地，他凝视着Harry，一手紧握着高脚杯，而另一手烦躁地在桌子边缘轻叩着。Harry在吃着。他将一口又一口的食物迫进自己的喉咙，费了很大的力气将它们咽了下去。距离一个月结束还剩三天。Harry和Draco将会结婚，今天，明天，又或者后天，而Malfoy庄园里的每个生物都犹如大战来临般蓄势待发，就为了等待魔法部的传唤。

"也许他会忘了？"Harry天真地建议道。Draco翻了个白眼。Lucius没说什么，但他的手在杯子上缩紧。杯子破裂。他挥了挥魔杖将玻璃碎片清除干净，然后便双手都在桌子边缘上轻叩了起来。

"父亲，这有损尊严。"Draco指出。Lucius暗淡地看了自己的儿子一眼，但双手还是放了下来。他双手在膝盖处紧握着，并且时不时烦躁地将指甲嵌入大腿之中。

Lucius快要到达极限了。一只家养小精灵未经召唤突然出现。"Draco主人，先生，这有一封你的信。"那精灵将纸递出，Draco犹豫着接了过来，精灵消失了。

"读一下。"Harry说，将盘子推到一边。

_**Draconais Malfoy**__**先生亲启，**_

_**您被诚挚地请求于本日下午六时参加您与**__**Potter**__**先生的婚礼。婚礼将于**__**Malfoy**__**庄园举行。所有的宾客必须在下午五点三十分准时到达。魔法部已擅自安排**__**Albus Dumbledore**__**先生主持婚礼。**_

_**祝您在接下来的日子里婚姻幸福美满，**_

_**家庭事物部主任，**__**Marhilda Bedgecold**__**。**_

Draco将纸折回原样递给了黑发的年轻人。Harry仅仅是拿了它一会儿，并没打开或是看上一眼，然后又把它传给了Lucius。Lucius又读了一遍，他需要亲自看见这些字。

"操。"他最终说，再一次将纸折了起来。

"一言蔽之，"Draco同意地说到。（RP爆发……）

Harry将他的椅子从桌旁推开。一言不发地，他从Lucius手中接过信径直走向壁炉。随着一声急促的'火焰熊熊'，火焰燃烧起来，Harry将信丢进那堆柴火之上。他看着它燃烧了一会，然后离开了房间，不曾向另两人瞥上一眼。两个Malfoy沉默地看着他离开。当门在Harry身后合死时，他们俱将头埋进手中，齐声叹了一口气。

"这简直就是堆牛粪，"Draco咒骂。

Lucius皱眉，但还是点点头。他的双眼注视着那燃烧的信纸。"我无比同意。"

Draco迅速地飞路了每个他认为值得出席的人，那些能尽可能令Harry，Lucius以及他自己好受一点的人们。事情结束之后他们换装。午饭后及五点前，Harry一直都坐在Lucius房间的窗座上，盯着天空中聚集着的云彩。Draco最终穿上了Lucius同Harry结婚时穿的那间白色丝质长袍。Harry穿上了他自己的那件，尽管当他这么做时，哭泣与大叫不绝于耳。

"没时间去再买一件了，"Lucius告诉他。

"这并不代表什么，"Draco同意。但Harry仍旧很不情愿。

五点三十分，Malfoy家族，以及少数能够抵达的亲友们都聚集在了庄园西园。云层愈见厚重，当Albus与Cornelius抵达之时，硕大的雨点陡然打下，瞬间便将众人淋了个彻底。Severus和Lucius迅速地向庄园的门走去，身后跟着大量的宾客。Hermione和Ron一人握住Harry的一只手。三人站在Albus Dumbledore身前，无视这场暴雨，身体止不住地颤抖着。

"这场雨正做了我想做的，"Harry低语。

Hermione叹了口气。Ron开口。"你可以终止这场婚姻，Harry，只要拒绝，然后离开。"

"你知道他不能。Lucius的律师已经试过了。他不得不同Draco或者Bellatrix结婚。"Hermione气胀了。"天哪我恨死这男人了，"她看着Fudge说到。"我实在不敢相信，厚颜无耻，它竟然还敢暴露出来。"

"我假定他想要确保我们演完这场闹剧。"Draco嘶声说着，站到了Harry身边。他们在安排婚礼上别无选择。甚至是在宾客抵达以后，他们也选择了放弃惯常程序——Harry不想让任何人带他蹬上小岛。Harry不想宣誓。Harry不想做头发，他们仅仅是让他穿上他的长袍。Harry不想要Albus在仪式结尾祝福他们的婚姻——无论如何Albus也不想完成这场仪式。Draco并没让家庭小精灵为宾客安排座位。这并非一场适当的婚礼，它并不是仪式的理由——他认为今天每个人都该忍受他和Harry相同的不适。

"我们就不能让事情快点结束吗？"Harry问，不曾试图降低自己的声音。Weasley太太畏缩了一下。除去Ron，她是她家庭唯一能够出席婚礼的人。Ron将事情都详细地告知了他的家人，而他们为Harry没有告诉他们就结婚这一事而沮丧，但他们更愤怒于魔法部迫使他离婚再结婚。

"当然，我亲爱的孩子，"校长静静地说到。他那双蓝眼睛不住地闪烁着。尽管对他们来说，找个位坐下然后让新郎们和主婚人单独呆着是种惯例，但Hermione和Ron仍旧站在他身旁。

"很荣幸地——"他开始说到。Harry轻颤了一下， Albus的额头皱了起来。Dumbledore深呼吸了一下再次开始说道。"我们今日聚集于此，参加Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy的婚礼。"一阵停顿，在Albus这时本该说些有关这一对的好话，以及他们结合的事情，但令Harry感激的是他保持了沉默。"藉由魔法部赋予我的权利，我宣告你们成为夫夫。现在，用接吻来封印这结合。"

Draco向前倾身好轻啄Harry的嘴唇，但Harry转过头去，双眼迅速地搜寻着Lucius。泪水自金发长者的眼中默默涌出，大雨仍旧滂沱，却使得那泪水不显一丝痕迹。

当Dumbledore宣布解散时，人们纷纷奔向室内。尽管Harry所想做的仅仅是消失到他的房间——或更准确来说——Lucius的房间，然后将自己埋藏在绒被之下，但人们始终不断地经过他的身旁，摇晃他的手，拥抱他，然后告诉他，他们对他感到有多么**该死欠操的开心**。

但他并不开心。

他们到底该死的为他开心什么？

最后致命的一击便是Lucius对他的祝贺。祝贺新婚的一对是一种传统，就如同当一对夫妻想要个孩子时，他们也会期望祝贺一般。Lucius只是遵循惯例，但那些话并非他的本意。尽管如此，Harry仍旧开始流泪，他挥拳打在Lucius的胸膛上，然后只想试图从房间奔离。

Cornelius突然间紧紧抓住他的手臂，阻止了他，太过地迅速致使Harry竟向后翻去。他激怒着站了起来，怒视着魔法部部长。"你不是已经毁了我的生活吗？你还想要什么？"他大叫，满脸通红且目眦欲裂。

"不要忘了你只有一星期的时间来圆房，以完成这结合，否则它将会被视为无效。若是如此，你将必须与Lestrange夫人结婚。"

"什么？"Harry低声说到。Draco已经走到了他身边，一手安慰性地放在了Harry的肩膀上。

他们知道他们不得不做爱，但两人都没有意识到这还有个时限。

"好了好了，所有的新婚夫妻都很享受他们的圆房，不是吗？"Fudge嘲讽地说道，他的嘴巴扯起一个冷笑，双眼眯起。Draco不得不攥住Harry的手，以防他挡不住挥拳揍向另一个男人诱惑。"记住，时间截止到十月二十一日。婚姻愉快。"他转身走向最近的壁炉，然后飞路回了魔法部。

Harry突然跌落在了地板上，不再对找个地方藏起来有所兴趣。他躺下，身体卷缩起来，哭泣着将双膝抵向胸膛。Draco催促所有人离开，将他们全都赶向壁炉，而Lucius平静地坐在他的前夫身边，手指传进了Harry的头发。

Albus在他们身旁呆了片刻。他的视线落在Lucius身上，简短地与那银色双眼对视了一下，然后说。"他们必须在十二号前圆房，Lucius，并且相信我，Fudge会检查的。同样记住，通奸同样是废除的理由，我毫不怀疑Fudge也会检查那个。"

Harry哭得更凶了，Lucius回去安慰那黑发的年轻人。Draco抓起校长的手臂将他拉向了壁炉。"感谢您的到来。"

"我真希望我没有。"

"我也是，"Draco轻哼一声补充道。

XXX

1997年10月19日

Harry背靠着床头板坐在床上。他的膝盖抵在胸前，抓住一个枕头放在膝间就如同抓着救生索一般。他轻轻地哽咽着。

"你知道我们不得不，Harry。只剩下两天了。"Draco站在床前，身上只穿着一条裤子，悲伤地看着Harry。

"我不想，"Harry低声回答，将脸埋进了枕头。

"我们不得不。只剩下两天了。"

"我们明天再做。"

"你不会做。你知道你不会。"Draco嘶声说。"你必须做，Harry。你认为我想这么做吗？我不想。Harry，你是我的朋友，我的家人，而我父亲爱你胜过一切。如果我不在同一句子中想到'你'和'性'的话——更不用说呆在这，不得不做这些——我将会非常愉快地度过这一生。但我们不得不！如果我们不做，你就会必须跟Bellatrix结婚。天哪，Harry，她会杀了你。我不会允许它发生，不会。父亲也许会憎恨着我们在一起这个想法，但他会更加憎恨你和她绑在一起的想法。我不能让她接近你，Harry。"

"我不想。"他再次说。

Draco表情阴沉起来。随着一阵他魔杖的挥舞，Harry完全赤裸了。绿色双眼睁大了对上了Draco的视线。"如果必要我会强迫你。比起让她杀了你我宁可你恨我。"

"你在说什么？"Harry说，声音颤抖着。他自床上滑下，仍旧紧抓着枕头，试图遮掩他的赤裸。Draco绕过床走向他。当Draco抓住他的手臂将他推回床上时，Harry的下巴掉了下来。Draco跨坐在他的身上，Harry大叫起来。"**停下！**"他大叫着，但Draco将手压在了Harry的嘴上，消掉了那声音。

"恨我，尽管我不愿如此，但如果你想那就恨我。我宁愿你恨我，Harry。这总好过让她接近你。"

带着异常的艰辛，并且Harry不停地挣扎着，Draco设法将Harry翻转到自己的腹部。无视那黑发年轻人"别这么做，停下来，拜托"的恳求，Draco施了一个润滑剂，将一根手指压进Harry的皱褶。

"你可以假装我是父亲，如果那有用。"当Draco压进第二根手指时，Harry轻声呜咽了一下。"我就正假装你是个女孩。" 尽管他不太愿意，Harry还是为这吃吃笑了起来，但当之后Draco加进了第三根手指并且扩充着他们时，Harry抽了一口气。那些手指仅仅是刷过Harry的前列腺，那身形较小的男孩便为这感觉呻吟了起来，一阵潮红涌向他的脸颊。当他突然意识到发出那些声音的人是自己，并且他在享受着与Lucius之外的人的性爱时，他的双眼大睁了起来。当Draco移动手指彻底地进入他时，他将脸埋进床垫叫了起来。

"我很抱歉，"金发的年轻人低声说。"我很抱歉。我并不想伤到你。"

每次Draco刷过他的前列腺时，Harry都不得不咬住自己的下唇，抑制住自己的呻吟。当Draco轻移他的臀部时，Harry大声地呻吟了起来。每一下冲刺，Draco都会令自己的耸立撞击在Harry体内的那敏感的一点上。由于害怕与愤怒，黑发的年轻人不再啜泣了。此刻，他大叫是因为他已经硬了起来，他极度地需要着释放。当Draco抵达时，Harry也紧随其后。当Harry抵达之后，他哭泣是因为他为自己而羞耻，为他享受着与Draco的做爱而羞耻。

Draco叹息着翻身离开了他。他抬手伸向自己的脸颊，疲惫地揉着自己的双眼。"抱歉，"他再次说到。

Harry用床单裹起自己离开了房间。他忍着哭泣直到他到达Lucius卧室的门外。他在地板上坐了下来，背贴在门上，像裹着毛毯一般用床单裹紧了自己。他将脸埋在双膝之间，哭泣着陷入睡眠。当Lucius在第二日醒来他打开门时，他发现Harry卷曲在地板上，脸对着墙。Lucius深呼吸了一下，已明白到发生了什么，并且清楚这不过是早晚的问题，他迟早都要接受。他将Harry自地板上抱起，将那件脏床单留在了走廊，将Harry——赤裸着——放在了自己的床上。

他看着Harry睡眠，直至黑发的年轻人轻微地动了起来。Lucius离开了房间，允许Harry在保有自己的隐私中醒来，好好的消化昨夜的事情。那天早上，Harry大部分时间都栖居在洗手间，剧烈地呕吐着。

直到二十一号早晨，Harry都不曾跟Draco说过只言片语。他有点恼怒地注意到Lucius对自己的儿子似乎是没有任何不快。

XXX

1997年10月12日

Harry那天早晨在喉咙深处胆汁的恶心感中醒来。他的胃部绞缩着，他自床上冲向卫生间。一赶到马桶那儿，Harry便将他胃部的内容物全部倾倒了出来，然后呻吟着倒在了地板上。

Draco敲了敲门，将头小心地探了进来。"部长Fudge和治疗师来了"Harry呻吟了一声。"你还好吗？"他并不期望Harry回答他——自从那晚上起Harry就没开口跟他说过话了。

"我觉得很难受，"他轻声说，声音颤抖着。Draco迅速地走到了他的身边，用一个拥抱包覆了他的朋友。

"没事的。我们会让那治疗师查明的，当然。但我相信你会没事的。"Draco允诺。"我很抱歉，Harry。但我不能让她伤害你。"他仍然记得当他们看着Bellatrix的丈夫强奸他的母亲时，她的手指滑过他的脸颊以及胸膛时的感觉。那场景令她兴奋。而她会呆在甜蜜善良的Harry身边的任何地方这一观点让Draco不适。

"我明白你为什么这么做。我并不喜欢，但我很高兴你这么做了。"他抬头看向他的现任丈夫，虚弱地微笑。他用袖子的反面擦了擦嘴，然后在Draco的脸颊上印上了一个轻吻。"我并不想跟Bellatrix结婚。"

"我也不想你娶她，Harry。"他亲吻他朋友的额头，然后搀扶着Harry起来。"好了，他们还在等我们。"

Lucius，治疗师Jannson以及Fudge坐在餐桌前，当Draco领着Harry走进房间时每个人都抬起了头来。Harry对Lucius微笑，同时向治疗师点了点头，并无视了魔法部部长。Draco对此吃吃笑了起来。

"你好，Malfoy先生们。"治疗师Jannson起身走去与他们握手。"你们可以叫我Jared。现在，Harry，我需要你的帮助，请站着。"

Harry站在那，Jared将男孩自餐桌旁其他人那儿拉开。"很好，"他开始解释，"我会施一个咒语，它会告诉我你是否有过性生活。一旦我们判断你不再是处子，我将会给两位Malfoy先生施咒。如果他们其中之一曾与你发生性关系，咒语会令他们暂时闪烁红光。光芒越明亮，代表关系的发生越近期。你明白了吗？"

"是的，先生。"

"我告诉过你了，叫我Jared。"他向Harry咧嘴笑了起来，然后深呼吸。"准备好了？"Harry点头然后治疗师施出咒语。Harry双唇几乎翘起，就如同一颗圣诞树一般。他发出了三秒明亮的红光，然后光芒消失。"很好，显然你有过性生活。现在，Lucius Malfoy先生，如果你愿意的话。"他将Harry带回了桌子，而Lucius跟随治疗师走向了房间中心。

当咒语投向他时，Lucius闪烁了一阵暗淡的红光。Jannson轻声哼唱着挥了挥魔杖，招来一张羊皮纸。他看了一下然后转向Fudge。"10月20日。Harry和Draco Malfoy先生结婚的两天前。"Fudge恼怒地蹬了一眼Harry，然后转身冷笑着看着Draco。

梅林啊，他希望Malfoy还没有完成这场婚姻。

"Draco先生，轮到你了。"在交换位置时Lucius对自己的儿子点了点头。随着Jared魔杖的一挥，Draco瞬间闪出红光，就如同Harry的一般明亮。"婚姻缔结完毕，大约在两三天前。"Fudge小声地喃喃着什么东西。而Draco异常享受着这矮胖的男人脸上一闪而过的愤怒。

"非常感谢，Jannson治疗师。"Fudge最终站起来说到。

"这就是你需要我做的？"男人问道。他走向桌子，朝Harry的方向温和地笑着，收拾起了自己的公文包。

"事实上，"黑发的年轻人迟疑地说道。他瞥了一眼Fudge，然后就不再在乎这男人了。"我在过去的两天里一直都在呕吐。我想知道你能帮我看一下我身体出了什么问题吗？"

"当然，亲爱的。到这儿来好吗？"Harry再次站了起来走向治疗师，而后者立马开始对Harry前前后后挥舞着他的魔杖。"那么，任何闪起光芒的地方，都表明那里有点问题。"

Harry的喉咙处微微地闪烁着。"喉咙痛，"Jared果断地说，"多半由呕吐引起。"Harry的腹部开始闪烁起来。治疗师的两眼在皱眉时聚了起来。他再次挥了挥魔杖，倒抽了一口气，魔杖自他手中掉落。

"有什么问题吗？"Lucius懒洋洋地问道，从他的座位上站了起来走向自己的爱人。

"不，不，不，"Jared说着，捡起了他的魔杖。"没什么问题，原则上来说。只是震惊。我的天哪！你怀孕了。"

"**怀孕？**"Fudge高声尖叫着，而Harry也同时敬畏地呼出了这个词。黑发年轻人将双手轻放在腹部，来回地对两个金发男人露齿笑着。

"你能告诉——"他的声音减弱了。

Jared再次挥了挥魔杖，然后微笑了起来。"怀孕五周了。我猜，Lucius先生，再过至多八个月你将会再次的成为一名父亲。恭喜。"

"非常感谢。"Lucius静静地说，手向前伸去贴在Harry的腹部上。Draco站在他们的身旁，咧嘴灿烂地笑着。

"Jannson治疗师，"当男人走向壁炉时Fudge说道。"我要预约一个堕胎。"

"**不！**"Harry叫到。"你怎么敢？你他妈的怎么敢干涉我的生活？你认为自己是谁？我不会，不会允许。我怀着我的孩子，如果你胆敢接近我的孩子一步，就祈求梅林助你吧！"Harry轻微喘息着，满脸通红，威胁地呲起牙齿，低头看着那魔法部部长。"滚出我的房子。"

"那会被认为通奸，你知道，Potter。"Fudge冷笑。

"孩子是在婚外怀上的，部长。"治疗师说道。"并非通奸。孩子至多不过是不法。"

"是，好吧，你怀着别人的孩子，你的丈夫又会怎么想的？哼？"Fudge唾沫四溅地说道。他现在已经是出离地愤怒了。他本希望他们不会缔结完这场婚姻，于是他便有借口让Potter娶Bellatrix，将她从Azkaban释放。但显然，Potter刚好不会配合他的计划。

Draco假笑起来，他的手同样贴在了Harry的腹部上。"这是个Malfoy。"他耸肩， Fudge转身面向他，嘴巴震惊地一开一合。"家族一员。"

治疗师领着Fudge走向壁炉，他们一起飞路离去。Harry看着他们离开。他的丈夫站在他的一边，而他的爱人站在另一侧。两人俱将一只手贴在了他的腹部上，在那里他们的孩子正在长大。

他怀着他被迫与之离婚的男人的孩子五周了。他的前夫，同样也是他现任丈夫的父亲。他的丈夫是个直的，而Harry视他为亲兄弟。他发出了一阵歇斯底里的轻笑。

至少他不用跟Bellatrix结婚了！

XXX

***


	4. Chapter3 不愉快的周年庆

**Chapter 3 Unhappy Anniversary**

**不愉快的周年庆**

1997年12月17日

他们在沉默中忙碌着。七年级的学生们两人一组勤奋地操作着，尤其是当Severus Snape从书桌后注视着他们时。教授正在批改着他们最近的作业，如果他的经验还靠得住的话，有相当一部分人做得都很失败。Harry短暂地抬了一下头，看着他前夫的挚友工作。Severus也抬头看去，就如同他已经知道自己被注视了一般。他们的视线短暂的对了一会儿，然后Harry扯开了自己的视线，转回到自己的搭档身上。Severus对着Harry的脑袋悲伤地笑了一下。他跟Lucius一样都愤怒于部长的控制。在他看来，Lily的儿子值得同他挚友一样的快乐。而由于Fudge的干涉，这两人现在都不怎么愉快。

Hermione在Harry身边重重地叹了一口气。"喔，拜托，专心点，"她低声说。"这剂魔药关系着我们学分的一半。我们可负担不起弄糟的后果。"

"我很抱歉，"Harry低声回答。他轻轻揉着自己的胃部，然后伸手拿起自己的小银刀。他到现在怀孕正好三个月了，虽然晨吐已有所缓和，但那感觉在他记忆中还很新鲜。他的孩子不会是魔药爱好者，他想到，因为每当他在课上泛呕的时候，都正好是Severus的课堂。在那方面他很幸运。他的泛呕实际上通常都发生在早晨，并且一旦他在魔药课上感到不舒服，那么Severus都会不加理睬。被忽视总要好过被嘲笑和愚弄，Harry过去这么学到。做为Draco的教父以及孩子的叔父，每当Harry返回教室时，Severus都会给他一剂抗呕魔药。

Harry缓慢地切着生姜，以确保它成丁而不是成片。他轻哼了一声。他只跟Draco结婚了两个月，但不知何故那金发贵族已经开始设法教授Harry有关魔药的知识了。他的成绩有所提高，而这甚至是在Severus苛刻的评分之下。当生姜切好后，他把它推到了Hermione那里。

课堂是按照血统地位分配的。而那看起来像是种歧视，在Snape给他们操作说明时，Hermione还有些许的愤怒，但在教授开始对他们讲解魔药的用途时，她便平静了下来。

他们将酿造一剂宗谱魔药。它被用来鉴定一个人可能拥有的所有巫师亲戚。它在几世纪前就被创造出来，却在Grindelward一战之后变得极其流行，考虑到离散家庭的数量。那时候许多人们都用了这一药剂，希望能找到自己长久失散的兄弟姐妹抑或父母。由于它只会显示出家纹——而这正是麻瓜们所缺少的（至少是不为巫师世界所知）——在一个麻瓜出身的巫师身上进行测验毫无意义。考虑到这点，Severus便将Hermione和Harry分到了一块，后者是一名Potter，这班上的另一名麻瓜出身，并且是在此之中唯一一名跟纯血Slytherin缔结婚约的。

Hermione加了五块生姜，向着逆时钟方向搅拌魔药两次。Harry带着厌恶的表情推来了一碗弗洛伯毛虫。

"拜托能给我两碗吗？"Hermione问。Harry再次愁眉苦脸起来，但还是递给她一碗。"真是的，"她咕哝着，"男孩们。"

二十分钟后Hermione又朝顺时针方向搅拌了魔药七下。每搅一下她都会加入一小撮地火灰蛇蛋壳。七下之后她便把魔药留在那儿慢炖。它呈现出一种暗红色来，如同血液。当每个人都完成了他们的魔药，Severus从桌前站了起来并绕过它走到了Draco的桌前。

"Malfoy先生，Thomas先生，"他对那Gryffindor眯起了眼睛，"Draco将会测试你的魔药。"

Snape从他抱着的那一堆的最上端抽出一张空白的羊皮纸来，递给了金发男孩。Draco挥了挥魔杖清洁了自己的小银刀，然后用它刺破了指尖。他将血迹抹在羊皮纸上，治好了自己然后举起长勺，将它浸入了大釜之中。他舀起一小勺药剂将它倒在了羊皮纸上。羊皮纸将它吸了个干净，并没有令任何一滴药剂自桌子洒下或是坠落。羊皮纸变成了血红色——就像那药剂一样——并且硬的如同卡纸。

Severus拿起它来，带着一抹微笑看着它。Malfoy家族徽章出现在纸张的正中心。它像那张纸一样宽并且近乎等长。左上角显示着他母系的Black家族徽章，比前面的要小很多。而在右手的角落上，另一个小的徽章出现于此。这来自于Rookwood家族的一人，Draco知道那是他的祖母。另外几个家纹在纸页边缘显现，但它们小得难以辨认，表明了这些家族在数年前同Malfoy家的联姻。

Severus将它高高举起，好向其余的学生们展示。"就是你们的成品该显现的。"他将副本还给Draco，之后便在教室中来回给每组分两张发羊皮纸——只除去Harry那桌，他只在那留了一张。"快点测试你们的药剂。"

Harry遵从指示。他在他手指上浅浅地划了一道，并将它按向羊皮纸。Hermione将魔药倒在纸张上。它变的就像Draco那张一样。Harry将它举了起来看着，紧锁着眉头。上面有两个家纹，并列的排在纸张中心，俱是同一大小。Harry认出那其中之一是Black家族族徽，他微笑着用手指摩挲着那张独角兽图纹。

"那一个是Potter家族族徽，"Hermione告诉他，伸出手去触碰那张狮与剑的图画。

Malfoy家族族徽要小一点，它在纸的右下角。"它怎么在这下面？Draco那些大点儿的家纹都在上面的。"

"他的母亲是名Black，因此她的家纹是在左上角。Rookwood家族族徽来自于他的祖母，所以它是在右上角。"

"那么左边的是来自母亲，右边的是来自父亲的了？"Harry静静地问道，转过头去看了Draco一会儿。

"在羊皮纸的上端，是的。但在下端的就不同了。"随着Hermione的话语，另一个家徽出现在左下角，那是一个缩小的Black家徽。"Malfoy家徽会在右侧，那是因为跟你丈夫相比，你是配偶中处于弱势的一方。那就意味着你被认为是'妻子'，我想。"

"为什么Black家徽会在左边？"Harry问，将它指给他的朋友。

有那么一段时间里她的嘴一直一开一合着，之后她皱起了眉头。"我不知道。我此前从未读过有关这药剂的书籍。我只是听了之前Snape教授的讲解。我假定那是因为尽管你跟一个Malfoy结了婚——家纹出现在右下端——你同样也是跟一名Black结的婚，家纹便出现在左下端。家纹同样出现在中间是因为你是Black家族族长，就像你也是Potter家族族长。Draco仅有Malfoy家家徽，那是因为他终有一天会成为Malfoy家族族长。他并不会成为Black家族族长，因此族纹也不会出现在纸张的中心。想想你自己，Harry。你父亲已经死了，所以Potter家族族纹并未出现在右上端。相反的，你父母的家族族徽在这里。"

"下个直系亲属？"Harry问。"那么为什么Black家徽也会出现在左上角？"

"我甚至没注意到它，"Hermione低喃到。"那也许跟孩子有关。要不就没有其他理由令同一个家纹出现三次了。第一个是因为你是因为你是那家族的组长，第二个是因为Draco是一名Black，并且他是你的丈夫，第三个是因为那孩子是那家族的继承人。"

"孩子是Lucius的，Hermione。"她的嘴巴稍稍地张大了。"我以为你知道的，抱歉。"

"好吧，Draco打算要承认这孩子，不是吗？如果你们还结着婚？也许那是因为Sirius是你的教父？在巫师世界里，教子被认为是联系在血脉里。"

"但Draco并没有Snape家家徽。"Harry咕哝道。

"他有Prince家族族徽，"她反驳。"Snape家族并非巫师家族，Harry。教授的母亲是Eileen Prince。"

"你怎么知道这些的？"他问，发觉到自己的话题已经偏离魔药结果了。

"实际上我会读书，不像某些人。"她高高地翘起自己的鼻子，Harry发出了一阵轻笑。

"现在，把你们的羊皮纸交到前面来，面朝下。它们会被送交魔法部，连同你们的出生证明一起登记在案。"学生们发出一些抗议与呻吟声，但Snape用一记瞪视静音了他们。"显然，如果由你们自己来制造自己的法律文书，这会替魔法部剩下不少时间。为了某些Merlin才知道的缘故，"他懒洋洋地讽刺道，"他们还有更重要的事情要办。"

XXX

1998年2月14日

Harry独自一人坐在通往Hagrid小屋的石阶路上。外面正下着雪，但对他来说，比起呆在室内，被迫跟那些围绕在他周围，害了相似病并试图塞给他那些他并不需要的卡片及糖果的快乐的人们呆在一起，冰冷以及被弄湿要好上许多。如果不是Cornelius Fudge的话，今天就会是Harry和Lucius的一周年纪念日了。

"我们也许无法结婚，"一个声音懒洋洋地出现在他身后。"但我们仍能庆祝。"Lucius在他身旁坐下，首先施了个温暖及缓冲咒，然后递出一杯南瓜汁。而他自己的手里端着一杯满满的香槟。"为我们的周年纪念。"

在五月Voldemort被打败之前，在那先前的数月之中，Lucius便已安居在Hogwarts，为训练Harry而教授他黑魔法。Voldemort死后，Dumbledore依然同意Lucius留在Hogwarts，和Harry共享一个房间，因为他们那时已经结婚，尽管没有其他学生知道Harry是跟谁住在一起。但由于现在是Draco和Harry结的婚，是他跟这黑发年轻人共享一室，Lucius便不再被允许留在Hogwarts。然而他现在仍在理事会供职，于是他便抓住每一个他能抓取的机会拜访学校，以及拜访Harry。

Harry给了他一个无力的微笑，但无论如何还是举起了自己的酒杯。"我爱你，"他低语。

Lucius向前倾去，他的双唇仅仅是刷过了Harry的双唇。"而我将永远爱你。"他一口饮下香槟并站了起来。"来，"他向Harry伸出自己的手，"我更喜欢在一个温暖的地方喝上几杯。"

"我不能喝酒。"Harry抱怨，但无论如何他仍旧起身，握住了Lucius的手。

金发贵族将他领回了学校，一抹得意的假笑慢慢地展现在他的脸上。"那么我恐怕，我亲爱的Harry，你必须接受我能够的这个事实，并且我将会喝得……酩酊大醉。"

Harry挥了挥他的魔杖，于是Lucius的杯子自己再次盈满。"如果在接下来的四月中，我能够通过你间接地活着的话，那么我会要求你喝完的。"Lucius照他所说的做了。

XXX

1998年2月17日

外面黑暗而阴冷。Cornelius Fudge将他的长袍在脖子处紧了紧，试图抵御这寒冷。他眯起眼睛注视着前方，在他视线之前，那小岛的边缘正若隐若现。他现在是在Azkaban岛上，而至少现在没有其他人会在监狱的这一边。他回头看去，看向那现在似乎太过遥远的海边，四处撇着自己的眼睛，但并没在那里看见任何人。他深吸了一口气，敲响了面前熟铁锻造的大门。

门随着吱嘎一声打开。那声音令Fudge的心脏跳得更快了，他的呼吸变成了急促的喘息。

"什么？"一个声音问道，眼睛透过门与墙间的缝隙探了出来。

"魔法部部长Cornelius Fudge，探视罪犯34629号。"

"授权书？"声音再一次问道。那眼睛扫试过地面，但那里并没有任何可见的人。一个人独自前来很是可疑。即便他是魔法部部长。

"魂魄出窍，"Fudge说，他的魔杖指向了缄默人。"现在，让我进去。"门开的更大了。Fudge踏了进去，将雨水子他的帽子与斗篷上甩落。Azkaban实际上阴寒无比，但它并不潮湿，而Cornelius发现自己为此而谢天谢地。"现在，带我见Bellatrix Lestrange。"

缄默人穿着一件棕色的长袍，头巾在上面盖住了男人的前额。一条围巾裹住了他的下巴和嘴，因此也只有他的鼻子以及眼睛得以显露。所有的狱卒都是这样着装。那是为了保护他们的身份，尤其是考虑到那些自从Harry Potter进入Hogwarts以来接连不断的越狱。缄默人带着他穿过监狱的走道，对其余的好奇地看着他们的守卫点头。不为部长所知的是，Azkaban狱卒们有着他们自己的一套潜规则。

对你或者我来说，点头意味着一切都好，并没有什么可担心的。但对与他一同看守的人来说，缄默人的点头意味着他们将要接待的不止是一名囚犯。

Fudge在Bellatrix的单间前停下。她抬起头睁大双眼地看着他，嘴里的口水几要流下。"喔，"她长长地尖叫道，向他爬得更近了些，紧紧的攥住了单间门栏。"我现在得到Potter小宝贝儿了吗，得到了吗？他该是多么有趣啊。"她轻轻地咯咯笑了起来，她那大睁的双眼转向了冷漠地回瞪她的缄默人。

"让她出来。"部长命令道，向Bellatrix的方向挥了挥自己的魔杖。她现在肮脏不堪且精神错乱，但她对他来说会有用的。她会是那个杀了Potter的人。

"不。"

Fudge皱眉，整个身体都紧绷了起来。"你刚刚说什么？"

"你难道不知道，"那男人拖长着声音说道，几个看守出现在了Fudge的身后，"缄默人能够抵抗夺魂咒吗？"

"**昏昏倒地！**"几个声音立马同时大喊而出，于是Cornelius Fudge的双腿被锁在了一起，砰的一声向旁边倒去，彻底不省人事。

"你，"他指着另一个看守，"带他去魔法部特殊单间，并且通知Kingsley Shacklebolt。"Kingsley是傲罗部门的首领，收集部长的证据令他接受审判将会是Kingsley的工作。缄默人皱着眉看着他们将这男人拖走。"等等，"他说，于是他们停下。他走向他们，向下伸出手来拉起Cornelius的长袍袖子。当他的左臂完全暴露出来时，所有的缄默人都倒抽了一口气，而这时Bellatrix开始在她的单间里高声尖笑。Fudge被烙印上了黑魔标记。

Voldemort的标记。

在审判上，Fudge之后将会承认他之所以迫使Harry进行完整场的婚姻，是希望Harry能终结在Bellatrix的手中。他希望看着Potter死亡，以此作为他再一次的打败了他的黑暗君主的报复。

XXX

1998年2月25日

选举一名新部长并没有花费多长时间。随着Fudge审判上的强烈抗议之声，人们想要确保某个他们能够信任的人统领这个他们的世界，而谁又能比得上傲罗中升级最快的人呢？Rufus Scrimgeour是一个身材高瘦的男人，他的脸上留着的过度浓密的毛发使得他看起来更像一只狮子。尽管如此，他是一个适宜的人选，工作努力，为人亲切，却在战争期间作战勇猛。许多在最后战役中被杀死的食死徒的性命都是葬送在他的手下。他被Shacklebolt以及其他为数众多的傲罗老手所高度推荐。

他深吸了一口气，推开了Cornelius旧办公室的门并且踏了进去。他踮起脚尖行走着，而这刚好适合眼下。由于Fudge痛恨令家庭小精灵能够进入他的办公室，纸张被散乱的撒在地板上，文件夹凌乱地摆在书桌上，而箱子里胡乱地塞满了东西。一次性纸杯被丢在地板上——Fudge甚至没费心消除它们。Scrimgeour为那气味皱起了自己的鼻子，径直走向窗户，并将它推了开来。

他深呼了一口气，然后转身离开窗子。是时间开始工作了。

在五小时之后，他才快收拾完毕。纸张与文件夹被重新整齐地排放在三个档案橱柜中——Fudge从未处理过它们。所有的垃圾都被清理一空，而Rufus允许家养小精灵清理掉屋里的灰尘。开着的窗子负责了那些难闻的气味，但无论如何他又咒语清洁了一遍。

他在桌前坐了下来。他现在只需处理那些抽屉，清空里面的无论什么东西，扔掉那些无用的，装进那些重要的，然后这一天就结束了。

他首先打开了最底部的两个抽屉，但那里面除了一些零碎东西什么也没有——压纸器，几叠羊皮纸，鹅毛笔以及墨水。Rufus将它们留在那里，关上了抽屉。下一个抽屉是空的，于是他向上打开另两个。他右边的那个抽屉里放着一本黑色的小书，日记大小。Rufus掀开封面，阅读第一页，双眉紧锁。

"Black家族族规，"他大声的读到，"Cornelius并不是Black家族的，不是吗？"他问着自己。他摇了摇他的头，将书拉出了抽屉，然后轻轻弹开。书的中间夹着一张半折叠的羊皮纸，于是他将它抽出。他是一张Harry Potter与Draco Malfoy的结婚证书。Rufus缓缓地点了点头。他曾听闻过那场婚姻。显然，Fudge迫使Potter与他的前夫离婚以履行继承条款。不知为何部里风传着许多种谣言，但Rufus会如此清楚是因为Fudge曾计划让Lestrange家的女人杀死Harry。不幸的是，尽管现在Fudge已经被关在了Azkaban，事情早已发生，而除非Harry能有一个Black家族的孩子，否则他这一回将无法离婚。

抽屉里没有别的东西了，于是他看向左边的那一个。一个红色的方形卡纸躺在里面，Rufus小心地将它拿了出来。这是某个人的宗谱魔药的测试结果，但为什么它会在Fudge的办公室里？他们在两个半月之前都已被猫头鹰至魔法部档案司了。红色卡纸之下还有着另一张羊皮纸，当Scrimgeour浏览它时，他的双眼大睁了起来。这是一份出生证明。当他把它拉出时，他注意到在第一张之下还留有一张，就好像Fudge在试图隐藏那些写在第二张上的文字一样。他先读了第一张。

姓名：Harry Potter

父亲：James Potter

母亲：Lily Evans

出生日期：1980年7月31日

体重：7磅2盎司

然后他自第二张出生证明之上，小心翼翼地剥掉了第一张。随着一声抽气，他松开了手，使它飘落在了地上。Rufus的双眼看着它的掉落，尤其是钉在了第一行那里。

在第二章出生证明上，在'母亲'的那一栏里，_并非_是'Lily Evans'。

XXX

1998年2月27日

Hermione在过去的两月里异常忙碌。随着NEWTs的迫近，学校的作业逐渐堆积成山。她忙于修正她所选的必修以及选修课程的知识，并且她还有其他那些她乞求得来的课程需要去上。她会比Hogwarts里其他人都用功学习，这并不奇怪。而她几乎没有什么休息的时间，这也没有什么好奇怪的。

宗谱魔药的结果使她烦扰，而她对自己发誓她会研究明白为什么那里会有三个——而不是一个——Black族徽，但她一直都没找到时间。她从未对Harry提过此事，希望她的朋友不会对此担忧。事实上，他已经有足够多的事情去烦心了，并且如果她突然毫无理由地过多地阅读这方面的书籍，她可不希望令他不必要地心烦意乱。

她最终给自己抽出了一点时间，没有理会Ron，她冲向了图书馆。在书架前浏览着，收集着那些她认为将会有用的书籍，Hermione下定决心她将不会离开，除非她找到答案。

她坐在了一张空桌前，将一本书在面前打开，令三本叠放在一遍。她开始阅读第一本，从头到尾一字不落，不想冒险错过任何重要的信息。

实际上直到看到第三本书，她才找到她想要的答案。而到那时，数个小时早已流过，但Hermione并不后悔，因为她已学到许多应用在纯血家族上的血脉仪式。她正读着一本来自禁书区书，它几乎是一本以黑魔法为中心的书籍，但上面仍旧有一些魔法部批准的光明药剂及咒语。

'**宗谱魔药，**'上面写着。

'**该魔药自酿造成功以来（说明参见****321****页），一直都被用以显现出测试者与任何源远流长的魔法家族间的最近缘的联系。当血液被滴入——混合着魔药——羊皮纸将会变成卡纸，并呈现出一种血红色的色泽。**

'**在羊皮纸的中央，若测试者为族长或者继承人，家族族徽将会于此处显现。母系的族徽将会显现在左上角。而在右上角，最接近父系的一支将会显现。如果测试者的母亲或父亲（总有一个）并非来自魔法家庭，那么将不会有族徽显示在各自的角落。**'

Hermione倒抽了一口气。这解释了她的一个问题。Black族徽不该显现在左上角的。那个角落应该是空的，Lily家族的那一测被错误的显现了，而James家族的则全部正确。

'**在右下角，如果他们是服从的一方，或者说'妻子'，测试者曾缔结婚姻的家族族徽将会显现于此。举例来说，如果一个麻瓜男性与一名纯血女性——该女性身为族长的唯一子女——结婚，那么将不会有家族族徽显现在右下角。对许多纯血来说，同一名麻瓜结婚，实际上并不被认同。**'

在Hermione看来，这意味着Harry是以'妻子'的身份与Malfoy家族缔结婚约的，但这仍然无法解释为什么Black族徽会出现在底角与上端。

'**如果两个或两个以上的族徽出现在羊皮纸中央，那意味着测试者不只是一个家族的继承人或族长。这仅会发生在纯血身上。通过婚姻成为族长的，族徽将会同时出现在底部的两角，而并非中央。同样，如果测试者因遗嘱或一份只在生时有效的协议被赋予头衔，该家族的族徽将会显现在左下角。当测试者已完成任何所必须的继承条款时，该族族徽将会同其它一起显现在纸张中央。**'

她深呼吸了一口气，然后抽出一张羊皮纸。她迅速地做着笔记，试图在她脑中将事情全部弄懂。

'大型Potter与Black族徽，'她写到。'双方家族族长。小型Malfoy族徽，右下角，通过婚姻。族徽，无法辨识，右上角，James的母亲。'她将羽毛笔插入墨水壶中，甩了甩继续回去写到。'小型Black族徽，左下角，遗嘱继承。Black族徽，右上角？？？？'

她在'上'下画了两根横线，又在句子末尾加了几个问号，然后放下了她的羽毛笔。她大脑唯一得出的结论是Harry的母亲并非麻瓜出身。Lily不会是一个麻瓜出身，又或者她不会是Harry的母亲，因为族徽明确地出现在了左上角。它本不该，但它的确出现了。

那是Black家族族徽。Harry的母亲一定与Black家族有血缘关系。Hermione皱眉。这并没有令范围减小。Black家族对待混血的态度臭名昭著——Sirius可能有五十个表亲，不是Draco，不是Bellatrix，除了他们之外的任何人都会是Harry母亲的候选者。但是到底是谁？

Hermione唯一知道的，便是那人并非是Lily Evans。

XXX

***


End file.
